Who are You
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Malam ini seperti biasa setelah aku pulang bekerja di kafe Yunho hyung aku mampir sebentar ke sebuah mini market di dekat flat keciku. Aku hidup sebatang kara, aku hanya seorang namja sebatang kara yang bekerja di sebuah kafe yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul. Yunho hyung sudah kuanggap seperti hyung ku sendiri. Aku memang baru lulus kuliah di Universitas, tapi sejauh ini aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, untung aku bertemu dengan Yunho hyung.. Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena setidaknya punya pekerjaan dan menghasilkan uang untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari.

Jangan tanyakan kemana orang tuaku, sebenarnya dulu aku adalah orang yang berada. Appaku seorang politikus hebat dan banyak menyuarakan Hak Asasi manusia disana-sini. Entah karena Appa punya keadilan yang sangat tinggi itu pula yang aku fikir menyebabkan meninggalnnya Appa dan Eomma. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba saja meledak di saat mereka akan menghadiri upacara graduationku.

Aku memang tidak beruntung, sejak saat itu aku berubah menjadi namja yang pendiam dan anti sosial. Untung hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Yunho hyung. Dia bilang jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kemampuan yang aku miliki. Aku memang terkenal sangat pintar saat di Universitas, tak jarang yeojapun banyak yang menyukaiku.

Sekarang?

Jangan tanyakan siapa yeojachinguku, bahkan saat di kafe ada banyak yeoja yang ingin mendekatiku, aku tak pernah meladeni ucapan mereka semua.

.

.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat aku berada di depan gang menuju flatku. Aku menemukan sosok namja tengah terbaring di jalan di depan gang. Dengan segera kudekati dan kupastikan bahwa namja ini masih hidup. Mungkin dia pingsan karena suatu hal, dan dengan sigap kubawa tubuh namja yang sedikit berisi ini dan kunaikkan di atas bahuku. Kubaringkan tubuh namja eh tunggu, aku tidak yakin dia namja... Wajahnya yang cantik dan bersih membuatku tidak yakin pada sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini bergender namja. Tapi jika diteliti lebih seksama,emmh.. Seperti dada yang rata, aku yakin sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur kecilku ini adalah seorang namja.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun melepas pakaian yang ia pakai dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di flat kecilnya. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek selutut sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Ia menghampiri tubuh namja yang terlihat mulai bergerak itu dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Kyuhyun mulai sedikit takut, bisa saja namja yang ditolongnya ini adalah namja jahat yang baru lolos dari tahanan penjara atau rampok yang kelelahan karena berlari.

"Eunghh..."

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan fikiran buruknya saat melihat sosok dengan wajah yang berseri tanpa dosa, melenguh dengan wajah imutnya hingga namja imut itu membuka matanya.

.

"Siapa kau...?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir kecil namja manis itu yang terlihat bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku menemukanmu terbaring di depan gang flatku, sepertinya kau pingsan... Istirahatlah.. Setelah merasa baikan kau boleh pulang ke rumahmu" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, nada jawaban Sungmin seakan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak yakin dengan nama yang ia sebut.

"Siapa kau...?" Kali ini pertanyaan yang sama terdengar di ruangan itu walau dari orang yang berbeda.

"Aku...? Cho Kyuhyun imnida..." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang menggemaskan dengan sedikit tersenyum "Kau tinggal di mana? Apa di sekitar sini?" Tambah Kyuhyun bertanya pada namja yang di ketahui bernama Sungmin itu.

"Aku? Aku tidak ingat..." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Baiklah Sungmin... Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di tempatku, sampai kau tenang dan ingat di mana rumahmu" Kata Kyuhyun tulus, ia berfikir Sungmin merupakan namja yang punya banyak masalah dan fikirannya belum tenang.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Kyuhyun memperbolehkan seseorang berada di sisinya, di rumahnya, di tempat tidurnya. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun belum pernah bergaul dengan seorangpun selain Yunho dan pelanggan kafe yang harus di layaninya, itupun dengan wajah dinginnya.

Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kembali menutup matanya dengan pelan. Sungmin sepertinya mempunyai kekuatan magis tersendiri hingga membuatnya merubah pemikirannya dalam sekejap.

.

"Eumhh... Sungmin..!"

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan pelan "Ne...?"

Walaupun batin Kyuhyun masih bertanya dengan kebingungan yang menyeruak di hatinya saat menatap Sungmin, tapi ia berusah memaklumi keadaan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu frustasi. Yah mungkin itulah yang ada di fikiran Kyuhyun saat melihat sorot mata Sungmin.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sampingmu? Aku rasa tempat tidurku masih muat untuk kita berdua walau tidak terlalu lebar.. Eumhh.. Di ruangan ini tidak ada yang bisa aku pakai untuk alas tempat tidur.. Eummh... Mianhe... Hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan satu selimut itu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit pelan, walau dibatinnya berkata lain

**Hei bukankah ini flatku? Kenapa aku yang merasa tidak nyaman untuk tidur di tempat tidurku sendiri... Hei.. Kenapa aku merasa begitu bodoh di hadapan namja ini, cepat katakan sesuatu, aku sudah mengantuk...!**

"Ah... Ne... Apa aku menyusahkanmu tuan? Aku akan pergi jika menyusahkanmu.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana" Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya setelah duduk dari posisinya yang terbaring sebelumnya.

"Ah tidak... Kau tak merepotkanku..." Jawab Kyuhyun dan beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin yang menghadap ke arahnya.

**Yah.. Sebenarnya kau merepotkan kelinci kecil, tapi rasanya entah mengapa batinku begitu ingin melindungi orbs mu yang terlihat lemah itu.**

"Apa kau kedinginan tuan? Kita bisa berbagi selimut ini" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada polos. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya karena memang suhu malam ini saat dingin, ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara walau akhirnya lidahnya kelu saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat dengannya.

DEG

Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan Sungmin merentangkan selimutnya dan berbagi kehangatan malam itu dengan tidur yang hampir berdempit dikarenakan tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang memang tidak terlalu besar. Ia tidur dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ia seperti sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan kehangatan dalam batinnya seperti saat ini. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu menikmati tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang namja berumur 40an terlihat menahan amarah yang terlihat terkumpul di ubun-ubunnya.

"Shindong...! Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga Sungmin bisa pergi dari rumah hah?"

Namja bernama Siwon itu terlihat memarahi anak buahnya yang bertanggung jawab menjaga Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku tuan Choi, sebelumnya aku melihat tuan muda ke kamar Nyonya.. Karena itu aku meninggalkannya sebentar ke belakang tuan, aku fikir dia sedang ingin bersama Nyonya... Maafkan aku..." Mohon Shindong pada tuannya itu.

.

Tak peduli dengan ucapan Shindong, siwon langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati sang istri yang terlihat duduk dengan kepala menunduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sungmin?"

"Sungguh aku harus berapa kali mengatakannya padamu Yeobo, aku tidak mengatakan apapun... Aku bahkan tidak berbicara pada Sungmin..."

"Kau tau benar Bummie.. Aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin...!" Kata Siwon dengan nada melemah mengingat betapa berharganya Sungmin baginya "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan temanmu di telpon? Bukankah kau bilang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan temanmu di telpon?"

"Ii..itu.. Hanya..." Ucap kibum terbata sambil menatap Siwon yang mulai murka

"KUBILANG APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?" Teriak Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Huhh... Kau membentakku...! Apapun yang kubicarakan harusnya kau tak perlu menyudutkanku seperti ini Wonnie, kau tau aku juga sanyat menyayangi Sungmin..." Kata Kibum pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum pahitnya, ia tahu benar betapa Siwon sangat sensitif jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tau benar dia punya kekurangan Bummie.. Dia sedang SAKIT! Harusnya kau menjaga ucapanmu agar tidak mengganggu mentalnya, dia harusnya mendapat perhatian yang lebih saat ini, bukan mendengar kata-kata yang dapat menyakitkan hatinya.. Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padanya di luar sana..." Ucap siwon menekankan kata sakit pada ucapannya dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang masih mengeras.

"Aku tau.. Aku bahkan tidak sengaja yeobo... Bisakah kau fahami itu, aku tidak se-nga-ja.. Karena itu maafkanlah aku..." Mohon kibum akhirnya dengan nada memelas

"Kau tak menyayanginya...! Nyatanya kau bahkan masih saja membahas itu dengan orang lain bukan?"

"Aku menyayangi Sungmin, dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri Wonnie.. Itu janji yang sudah kubuat untukmu bukan...!"

Akhirnya suasana kamar utama rumah besar itu kembali memanas seiring percakapan keduanya yang kembali mengungkit masa lalu mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin Bummie... Kau masih terbawa perasaanmu...!"

"NE... Aku masih cemburu dengan yeoja yang darahnya mengalir di tubuh Sungmin itu, aku tahu benar kau masih sangat menyayangi yeoja itu..! Kau puas? Aku bahkan dengan senang hati mengurus Sungmin, kau berlebihan Wonnie...! Kau harus tau.. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun mengaitkan Sungmin dengan yeoja murahan itu lagi...!" Amarah Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan saat ia hanya bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti menyayangi Sungmin di karenakan Sungmin adalah anak yeoja di masa lalu Siwon.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi tirus Kibum

"Wonnie...hiks..." Ucap Kibum pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang pedas akibat tamparan sang suami yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Bummie..." Kata Siwon saat menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kibum "Mianhe..." Ucap Siwon merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu dalam pelukannya "Mianhe... Jeongmal mianhe... Aku terlalu takutdengan keadaan Sungmin... Aku terlalu takut yeobo..." Kata Siwon akhirnya juga meneteskan air matanya sambil memeluk Kibum yang sudah sangat terisak dalam pelukan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat sarapan bersama dengan Sungmin

"20 tahun..." Kata Sungmin sambil memakan roti yang Kyuhyun siapkan.

"Namamu...?" Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hingga ia membuka mulutnya.

"Lee Sungmin.." Ucapnya dengan penuh kehangatan

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak tau!" Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah santai sambil memakan rotinya

**Oh tuhan... Kenapa anak ini? Dia seperti bocah yang baru lulus junior high school, dia seperti anak hilang yang tak punya keluarga, terlalu mengenaskan...! Kenapa namja semanis dirinya harus seperti anak terlantar seperti ini.**

"Siapa orang tuamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku tidak tau.."

"Apa kau ingat telpon siapapun yang bisa kuhubungi untuk mengantarmu pada keluargamu?"

"Aniya..." Jawab Sungmin lagi, kini dengan sorot mata yang kembali tidak fokus.

"Apa kau amnesia, apa sebelumnya tadi malam kepalamu terbentur sesuatu yang keras?"

"Amnesia? Apa itu?" Jawab Sungmin

**Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar harus bersabar...**

"Baiklah... Kau bisa beristirahat kembali..." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit mengacak rambutnya "Aku harus bekerja...!"

"Benarkah? Hwaiting Kyu... Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu..." Kata Sungmin kembali dengan wajah cerianya.

**Oh Tuhan ada apa dengan anak ini**

"Aku tidak makan di rumah Min... Aku akan bekerja hingga malam.. Jika kau ingin makan, coba masak apapun yang ada di lemari pendingin" Kata Kyuhyun berusaha merapikan kerah bajunya yang terlipat tidak rapi.

"Sini aku bantu...!" Ucap Sungmin dan segera membantu Kyuhyun membenarkan kerah bajunya dari sisi belakang.

**Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan kali ini? Kenapa dia mengirimkan makhluk manis ini di kehidupanku**

"Kyu..."

"Hmm...?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang sepatunya

"Bolehkah untuk sementara aku tinggal di sini? Aku akan mencari pekerjaan hari ini, maukah kau untuk sementara ini aku tinggal disini? Aku tidak tau hartus kemana, sungguh..." Wajah Sungmin sedikit mengguratkan sebuah keputus asaan yang besar.

**Aku yakin namja ini tidak amnesia, aku yakin dia punya keluarga, sepertinya dia sedang mengalami masalah yang besar. Sebenarnya jika difikirkan harusnya aku takut berdekatan dengan orang yang tak kukenal sepertinya, sebelumnya bahkan aku begitu susah dekat dengan orang lain. Apa kali ini tuhan mengirimkanku salah satu malaikatnya agar aku belajar berinteraksi dengan orang lain lagi. Entahlah aku begitu tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaannya.**

"Ne..." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan senyum di bibirnya

"Jinjayo...? Gomawo Kyu... Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu, aku akan selalu mengingatmu seumur hidupku.. Sungguh..." Kata Sungmin yang akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau ingin keluar, letakkan kunci flat di bawah pot bunga di teras rumah.." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin memberhentikan langkah Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ne..?" Balas Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap wajah Sungmin

"Gomawo... Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku walau kau tak mengenaliku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

**Aku juga tidak tau Min, kau seperti malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku**

"Aku rasa kau bukan orang jahat... Entahlah... Lalu kenapa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku? Apa kau tidak takut denganku.. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang buruk padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai berusaha memberikan ekspresi menakutkan pada namja yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun itu.

"Hehehe... Terlihat jelas di matamu.. Kau orang baik, walau terlihat sedikit...eummm.. kau pemarah...!"

"Hahahaha..." entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tidak tertawa selepas ini semenjak kejadian kecelakaan yang terjadi pada keluarganya dulu "Kau pintar Min.. Walau juga sedikit terlihat bodoh..."

Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun menilai dirinya.

DEG

Tawa Kyuhyun seketika berhenti saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin, ia terlihat memegang dadanya yang berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia merasa seluruh alirannya darahnya berpacu untuk menuju otaknya dan berkumpul di satu titik. Wajahnya mulai memanas ditandai dengan warna merah yang mulai terlihat di rona wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Min..." Kata Kyuhyun seketika dengan cepat meninggalkan flatnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap sebuah foto yang ada di atas mejanya dengan bingkai kayu yang terlihat elegan. Seorang namja manis dengan kaca mata yang melingkar di matanya menambah kesan betapa imut dan cantiknya namja berumur 20 tahun itu.

"Min.. Kau seperti ibumu.. Cantik... Mianhe.. Appa bukan Appa yang baik, Appa tidak bisa menjagamu... Bahkan di saat kondisimu mulai membaik kau harus berada entah di mana.. Kau dimana Min...? Appa merindukanmu... Eomma mu pasti akan membunuhku jika mengetahui ini..."

Siwon hanya bisa mengusap foto itu dengan telunjuknya, meneteskan air matanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi padanya. Tapi lihatlah air mata itu mulai menetes kembali dari sudut matanya.

Drrrr..

PIP

"Yeobseyo..."

"..."

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Aku tau Seoul ini tidak kecil, tapi ku harap aku hanya akan mendengar berita baik saat kau menghubungiku kembali"

"..."

"Aku tidak yakin... Dia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun...!"

"..."

"Cepat temukan Sungmin, dan pastikan Ibunya tidak tau hal ini..!"

"..."

PIP

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat ceria hari ini Kyu..."

"Jinjayo...?" Jawab Kyuhyun saat melihat Yunho mendekatinya yang sedanng membersihkan meja.

"Apa kau akan mempertimbangkan penawaranku.. Ini saatnya kau berubah Kyu, kau harus menikah suatu saat.. Kau tak mungkin menggantungkan hidupmu dengan menjadi pelayan di kafe ini selamanya. Kau punya kemampuan yang luar biasa..."

"Aku tau hyung..."

"Karena itu bangkitlah Kyu... Kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu...!" Kata Yunho dengan penuh bijaksana "Kebetulan HRD di perusahaan itu adalah teman Jaejoong, jika kau mau aku akan mengusahakannya...!"

"Tidak usah hyung... Aku akan bekerja keras dengan kerjaku sendiri, aku sudah begitu banyak menyusahkanmu.."

**Entah apa yang fikirkan saat ini, aku jadi ingin sekali mencoba penawaran yang diberikan Yunho hyung beberapa hari ini. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku jelas-jelas menolaknya, entahlah... Aku sedikit memikirkan Sungmin..!**

"Hei kau melamun Kyu..?" Tanya Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mencobanya hyung...!" Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya

"Hei ada apa dengamu Kyu...? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini.. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tebak Yunho melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat cerah tak seperti biasanya yang lebih banyak memasang wajah murung dan dinginnya.

"Mwo...? Haisss hyung..." Kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yunho ke arah dapur kafe

**Benarkah? Aku seperti orang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Hei... Sungmin?**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sendiri dengan apa yang difikirkan oleh fikirannya sendiri

**Tidak mungkin!**

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat memakai kaos berleher V Kyuhyun yang ada di lemarinya setelah membersihkan flat Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdebu di bagian tertentu.

"Anak ini benar-benar tidak memperhatikan penampilan... Hufhh.. Aku harus memakai ini kah?" Kata Sungmin sambil memainkan celana jeans Kyuhyun "Oh Tuhan ini kepanjangan, aku baru ingat bahwa Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dariku... Aku harus melipat bagian bawahnya".

Sungmin sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju dan jeans Kyuhyun, ia terlihat bersiap keluar flat itu dan mencari sesuatu yang sangat di butuhkannya.

"Untung aku ditemukan Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia namja baik.. Aku fikir Appa tidak akan mungkin mencariku ke tempat seperti ini. Aku masih merasa sedikit pusing karena berjalan terlalu lama malam tadi. Setidaknya aku membawa beberapa uang dari tabungan yang kusembunyikan di rumah.. Aku harus membeli beberapa celana dalam, baju, jeans, dan beberapa peralatan lainnya.. Huffhhh... Sungmin...! Mari berusaha...! Mari kita hidup normal sebagaimana namja seharusnya, bukan harus bolak balik rumah sakit seperti yang dilakukan Appa padamu.. Aku masih ingat ucapan Eomma di telpon dengan temannya.. Huffh.. Sebaiknya sekarang aku tidak usah memikirkan itu.. Sekarang aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar tidak merepotkan Kyuhyun... Dia seperti namja anti sosial saja... Tunggu.. Di mana aku harus menemukan pasar?"

Sungmin terlihat terdiam di depan flat Kyuhyun setelah mengunci pintu flat itu, ia sedikit mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya dengan pelan di ujung dagunya.

"Tunggu...! Kyuhyun bilang aku harus meletakkan kuci flatini di... Ahh.. Di bawah pot bunga..." Katanya pada diri sendiri dan meletakkan kunci itu di tempat seharusnya "Ahh... Huwwa.. Entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa gugup...! Kau pasti bisa Choi Sungmin...!" Tanpa sengaja ia menatap dua yeoja paruh baya dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

"Ah.. Benarkah...? Aku memang harus membeli beberapa pakaian untuk anakku Nyonya Lee..."

"Aku juga harus membeli beberapa persediaan di rumah yang sudah habis..."

"Kajja...!"

.

.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar percakapan dua yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja lewat di depan flatnya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan..." Kata Sungmin menggenggam kantung yang berisi batu berwarna warni yang ada di tangannya.. "Semoga tidak jauh, aku tidak banyak membawa batu ini"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini lebih pendek... Ini kan masih percobaan... Huwwaa.. Jika banyak yang tertarik maka akan author lanjutkan... Jika tidak..? Kasian amat lu author... Hehehe..

.

Sama seperti You n I jika lebih banyak review yang di GS maka author akan lanjutin yang GS ataupun sebaliknya. Eh tapi jika keduanya juga banyak di review maka author akan lanjutin keduanya... Hehehe

.

.

Yang bercetak tebal itu semacam percakapan dalam hati atau gumaman. Soal cerita author ga bisa ngasih tau... Hahaha.. Author mulai rahasia-rahasiaan lagi...

.

Terakhir review pleaseee...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Sungmin sedikit tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar percakapan dua yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja lewat di depan flatnya._

_"Terima kasih Tuhan..." Kata Sungmin menggenggam kantung yang berisi batu berwarna warni yang ada di tangannya.. "Semoga tidak jauh, aku tidak banyak membawa batu ini"_

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

.

.

Namja manis itu terus saja tersenyum saat melihat apa saja yang baru dia beli, ia membeli persediaan pakaian dalam dan beberapa t-shirt serta jeans yang akan membuatnya lebih nyaman dari pada memakai pakaian Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih pendek.

.

Ia terus berjalan sambil berusaha mengumpulkan batu yang sudah ia sebar menuju pasar.

"Aku fikir aku memang sekarang lebih baik, aku berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh batunya... dan... ahhhh... itu flat Kyuhyun... akhirnya aku sampai..."

.

Sungmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam flat kecil itu, tentunya dengan tak lupa mengambil kunci yang tersembunyi di tempat rahasianya. Ia sedikit membereskan belanjaannya dan menaruh semua barang yang ia beli di dalam kardus kosong yang ia temukan di dapur kecil Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di bawah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa pula ia menyusun dengan rapi beberapa buah, daging, dan sayur yang ia beli di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Walaupun flat ini kecil.. tapi perabotan di flat ini lumayan komplit untuk seorang namja yang tinggal sendiri dan tak terurus seperti Kyuhyun...kkkkkk" Tak terasa Sungmin tersenyum sambil menuju depan televisi yang di letakkan di atas meja kayu kecil.

"Televisi, lemari pendingin, kompor gas, dan ini... TUK..." Sungmin memencet tombol pada kipas angin kecil yang diletakkan di samping televisi.

"Eommmmaaaa... Appaaaaaaa... Mianhe... aku menyukai tempat ini... Kyaaaaaa... sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal di tempat sederhana ini..." Teriak Sungmin sambil terus tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

.

.

.

"Min..."

"Eh Kyu..." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dari televisi ke arah sumber suara "Ahh... ini jam 8 malam... apa biasanya kau pulang jam 8 malam Kyu...?"

"Tidak.. aku biasanya pulang jam 10 atau 11, pemilik kafe menutupnya lebih awal..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melepas bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau ingin makan? Aku baru ingin membuat makanan..." tanya Sungmin dengan nada ceria

"Boleh... aku akan mandi dulu..."

"Ne..."

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Entah apa cuma perasaanku, aku rasa Sungmin terlihat sangat ceria.

"Makanan buatanmu enak Min..." Kataku memecah keheningan dan berusaha melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lahap memakan daging yang entah bagaimana ia dapatkan beserta sayur-sayur yang terlihat menjijikkan itu.

"Eh... Jinjayo...? aku memang suka memasak Kyu..." Jawabnya masih dengan wajah polosnya... "Kyu kau tak makan sayur? Apa sayurnya menurutmu tidak enak?" Tanyanya padaku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit sendu

"Ahhh... aniya Min... aku hanya kurang menyukai sayur... eh tunggu Min... Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini? Daging? Sayur? Dan..." Aku menatap tubuhnya yang duduk di hadapanku, kutelusuri dari kakinya yang kini terlihat memakai celana jeans pendek selutut dan tshirt berbahan tipis yang kini menutupi badannya hingga menampakkan nipple yang tercetak jelas.. Oh Tuhan.. entahlah, aku rasa aku mulai tidak waras.. tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat sexy.. dan... sesuatu milikku di bawah sana mulai nyeri dengan tidak jelas.

"Kyu...! Kau kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya padaku dengan wajah khawatirnya sambil memasang wajah yang errr...membuatku ingin memakannya

"Eh... dan.. aku rasa kau juga memakai pakaian yang baru..." Tanyaku sedikit memicingkan wajahku, aku rasa Sungmin merasa ketakutan dengan ekspresiku.. kulihat wajahnya mulai cemas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe..."

"Untuk?" Tanyaku akhirnya meletakkan sendok yang ada di tanganku karena makan malamku kali ini sudah selesai.

"Aku punya sedikit uang, karena itu tadi pagi aku ke pasar membeli beberapa keperluanku dan keperluan rumah..." Jawabnya dengan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, entahlah... aku merasa baru saja seperti meminta penjelasan pada istriku sendiri.. yah.. aku merasa kami bahkan sudah terlihat sangat nyaman walau baru berkenalan. Bodohnya apa yang baru aku fikirkan.

"Min... Apa kau..."

"Kyu... aku juga sudah selesai makan... tunggu biar aku bereskan.." Katanya memotong ucapanku.

"Min..." Kataku memanggil namanya, dan seketika ia menatap wajahku dengan intens berusaha memohon sesuatu mungkin

"Aku akan bercerita setelah ini, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius

"Ne..." Jawabku tanpa memutuskan pandangan kami berdua.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku...?"

"Hm...?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap memberi izin padaku untuk tinggal bersamamu?"

"Aku berjanji...!" Kataku dengan nada yang tak kalah serius darinya

"Satu lagi, berjanjilah kau untuk... ahh nanti saja yang satunya...he..." Katanya kembali, kali ini dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah...

"Eh.."

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Sepasang mata itu bertatapan tajam ,di ruangan yang sudah di setting dingin karena AC pun terasa panas, karena begitu besar energi kemarahan yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh namja cantik dengan rambut lurus sebahunya.

"Aku sudah bilang Wonnie, keputusanmu salah saat kau berniat mengurus Sungmin dan tidak pernah berkata jujur untuk mengatakan siapa aku padanya... kau keras kepala...! Kau dengar itu tuan Choi yang terhormat, kau keras kepala...!" Entahlah apa yang difikirkan Siwon namja yang sudah di bentak seorang namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu, senyum manis terukir di bibir joker Siwon saat melihat namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau cantik..." Kata Siwon Singkat

"KAU... Kau masih sempat merayuku di saat seperti ini Hah..?"

BRAK

Amarah namja itu benar-benar sudah berada di puncaknya saat melihat namja yang sudah memberikannya satu putra manis itu malah tidak menghiraukannya sejak kedatangannya tadi. Ia menggebrak meja kerja Siwon dengan kasar.

"Dengar... maafkan aku... tenangkan emosimu Chullie..." Kata Siwon berusaha menggapai tangan Heechul yang ada diatas meja kerjanya walau segera ditepis Heechul.

"Kau bilang tenang? Dimana otakmu tuan Choi yang terhormat? Sungmin sedang sakit... putraku sedang sakit, ia bahkan belum selesai menjalani therapi itu bukan...? aku sudah bilang, Sungmin lebih baik hidup bersamaku.. aku yang lebih berhak merawatnya karena aku yang melahirkannya... walau dulu hidupku tidak berkecukupan saat kau akan menikah dengan yeoja kaya itu, setidaknya aku punya naluri ibu untuk menjaga putraku" Kata Heechul dengan sedikit nada sinis

"Mianhe... Chullie ah... aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahku untuk mencari Sungmin" Kata Siwon menenangkan Heechul yang terlihat masih marah sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Heechul untuk mengelus punggung yang sedikit bergetar itu karena menahan amarah.

"Habis sudah kesabaranku... Apa yang membuat Sungmin keluar dari rumah? Aku tau dia anak yang baik.. bahkan terlalu baik dan polos, kau terlalu mengekangnya Wonnie.. kau bahkan mengurung anakmu agar tidak tau dunia luar gara-gara penyakitnya.. Dia juga manusia, tak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya seperti itu... aku bersedia melepas Sungmin agar dia bisa bahagia karena mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna.. nyatanya apa? Aku salah besar.. harusnya sejak dulu akulah yang merawat Sungmin..." Tumpahlah sudah air mata namja manis itu...

.

.

CKLEK

"Yeobo..."

Heechul mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, mata Siwon dan Heechul kini tertuju pada sesosok yeoja cantik yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan kerja Siwon itu dengan wajah yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Ah... Bummie..." Siwon berkata dengan sedikit gugup saat tau Kibum istrinya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Siwon melirik Heechul yang juga langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang terlihat membuang muka dengan tatapan jengah.

"Yeobo... ada yang melihat Sungmin di sebuah pasar, aku lupa menanyakan tepatnya di daerah mana.. sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak melarikan diri terlalu jauh.." Kata Kibum, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Heechul yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.. "Ah..Wonnie.. dia siapa? Teman Kerjamu?" Tanya kibum melihat ke arah seorang namja yang terlihat sangat cantik, wajah cantiknya mengingatkannya pada wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ah.. perkenalkan... Aku Lee..." Heechul sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon sebelum meneruskan perkataannya "Aku Lee Minhyun, aku teman Siwon... ah baiklah.. tuan Choi aku pergi dulu, aku harap kau pertimbangkan benar-benar permintaanku tadi" Kata Heechul sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Yeobo... entah kenapa aku serasa begitu sering melihat wajah namja itu... apa dia teman dekatmu? Mengapa aku tidak pernah tau?"

"Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak... aku harus pergi... aku akan menanyakan dimana tepatnya mereka melihat Sungmin... Lain kali ketuklah pintu jika masuk ruanganku" Kata Siwon dengan nada dingin sambil meninggalkan Kibum.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kibum

"Aniya" Jawab Siwon akhirnya meninggalkan Kibum di ruangan kebesarannya itu sendiri

.

.

"Sebelumnya kau tak pernah melarangku memasuki ruanganmu tanpa mengetuk atau semacamnya, kau tak pernah protes saat aku menemuimu di kantormu... Lalu?" Kibum terus saja bermonolog sambil menatap punggung Siwon yang akhirnya hilang dari penglihatannya "Siapa namja tadi? Ekspresi namja tadi benar-benar aneh dan entah kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.. dan anehnya aku merasa sering melihat guratan wajah itu" Ucap Kibum yang akhirnya juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan mewah bergaya modern itu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Kau menyetujuinya Kyu...?" Tanya Yunho masih saja tidak percaya dengan kabar yang diberikan Jaejoong kekasihnya

"Ne Hyung..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membereskan beberapa gelas yang ada di hadapannya

"Aku tak salah dengar kan?" kata Yunho mencoba memastikan sekali lagi

"Haisss... hyung mengapa kau begitu tidak percaya aku menerima tawaran itu...?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jengah pada bosnya itu

"Karena aku tau kau tidak pernah ingin membuka kehidupanmu sejak dulu, kau tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang banyak sejak dulu, aku tau kau pintar... kau bukannya tidak di terima di perusahaan manapun seperti yang kau katakan padaku dulu... Aku tau benar kau yang tak ingin membuka diri sejak trauma kehilangan semua orang yang kau say... ah mianhe Kyu..." Kata Yunho memotong ucapannya sendiri saaat melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun, ia merutuki kebodohannya dengan mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan hal-hal yang tak ia sukai.

"Gwaenchana hyung... terima kasih selama ini mau menerimaku, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan tulus

"Jangan pernah berfikiran macam-macam... kau sudah ku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri, jadi awas saja jika kau jarang kesini..."

"Ne..." Kata Kyuhyun

"Aku dengar dari Jae kau akan mulai bekerja besok di perusahaan itu..." Tanya Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun

"Ah.. Ne... aku harus membereskan barangku dari sini hyung, aku tau sejak dulu hyung sangat ingin mengusirku, karena itu hyung terus saja menyuruhku bekerja di tempat yang sesuai kemampuanku iyakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda

"Dasar bocah tengil... aku jadi penasaran.. apa alasanmu bisa merubah fikiranmu?" Tanya Yunho penuh selidik "Apa ada seseorang yang mencuci otak mu? Ah atau sudah ada yang bisa melunakkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Wah jika dia seorang Yeoja dia pasti sangat jenius..." Celetuk Yunho.

"Jika dia seorang namja hyung?"

"Mungkin dia namja yang sangat cantik... hahahaha... eh tunggu... apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Jangan bilang kau juga sedang menyukai namja...?"

"Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya

"of course...!" Jawab Yunho hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan semua tentang Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

**Bukan dia yang membuatku berubah, hanya saja ada keinginan yang begitu besar yang membuatku berubah.. seperti sesuatu yang mendorongku semakin dalam untuk menyelami manik indah itu, melindungi tatapan ceria yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Menjaga sosok yang sangat indah itu... bukan hanya dengan senyumku, tetapi dengan sesuatu yang bisa aku banggakan di hadapannya.**

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, aku masih ingat dia berkata ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Aku rasa dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti aku yang begitu penasaran dengan dirinya. Hanya saja kadang aku takut, saat aku tau siapa dirinya aku akan kehilangannya... yah kehilangan.. aku begitu benci kata-kata itu... yah.. aku takut kehilangan sosok manis itu di kehidupanku. Sejak 2 minggu lalu bertemunya, melakukan segala hal di rumah dengan tawa dan senyumnya merupakan hal yang terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku bahkan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya merapikan tempat tidur sebelum kami tidur di atasnya. Jangan tertawa.. dulu aku bahkan tak peduli tempat tidurku rapi atau tidak.. aku hanya berfikir tak akan ada sampah di rumahku.. itu sudah cukup menakjubkan bagi seorang namja yang hidup sendiri sepertiku.

.

"Kyu... kau pulang?"

Yah senyum itu yang selalu menyambutku di saat aku memasuki flat kecilku, tidak... flat kecil ini sekarang bagaikan surga buatku

"Kau mau makan?"

"Ini baru jam 6 sore Min... aku tak mau makan malam secepat ini..."

"He..."

Perhatianmu yang kadang berlebihan aku rasa membuatku akan semakin manja dan bergantung padamu Min...

"Bagaimana hari ke 7 bekerja di perusahaan barumu?"

"Kau selalu menanyakan itu setiap aku pulang kerja Min... buat apa mengingat harinya begitu?"

"He...He... itu bagus, agar aku selalu bisa mengingatnya"

Lagi... tawamu begitu renyah, aku bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipimu atau.. errr mengecup pipimu

"Pekerjaanku bagus... aku ditempatkan sebagai design grafis di perusahaan itu sesuai dengan kemampuanku.. dan hari ini aku bertemu teman yang sangat unik, namanya Lee Hyukjae..." Aku akhirnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mengacak rambutmu dan menarik tanganmu menuju kursi di depan TV.

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"Hmmm..."

"Yeoja? Namja?"

"Namja..."

"Aarrrgghh... sssshhh..."

"Min... kau kenapa?" Aku begitu panik mendengar suaranya yang sedikit meringis "Kau sakit kepala?"

"Ah aniya Kyu..."

"Changkkaman... Aku akan ambilkan obat" Kataku sedikit berlari menuju kamar kecilku untuk mengambilkannya obat.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa Kyu... jangan berlebihan... ahh.. maukah melihat bintang bersamaku malam ini?"

Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat merapikan tempat tidur mereka setelah memaksa Sungmin untuk meminum obat pereda sakit kepala

"Tidak...! Kau harus cepat istirahat, kau seperti sedang sakit..." kata Kyuhyun setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

"Min... tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menarik telapak tangan Sungmin dan melihat tangan mulus itu mengelupas sangat banyak.

"Ahhh..." Kata Sungmin sambil mencoba menarik tangannya walaupun tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lagi "Mungkin aku alergi deterjen Kyu..." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah polos dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya menuju pelataran flat Kyuhyun yang memang berada di lantai dasar dan bisa bebas menatap langit malam yang indah.

.

"Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang kau buat, aku sudah berjanji menampungmu tapi kau tetap saja tidak pernah bicara dan berbagi banyak cerita padaku" Kata Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin yang sedang menatap langit

DEG

"Kyu..." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap wajah yang kini juga sedang menatap langit malam itu "Aku bekerja di rumah makan dekat sini 2 hari terakhir ini Kyu... aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu terlalu banyak..." Ucap Sungmin lemah sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau terlihat sakit Min.. lihat tanganmu sampai mengelupas separah ini, lihat wajahmu.. wajahmu memucat Min... dan apa tadi.. kau seperti kesakitan sambil memegang kepalamu..." Amarah Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia bicara dengan nada yang sedikit menaik.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada takut

"Aku tidak membencimu... aku hanya se..sedikit menghawatirkanmu.. dan aku semakin jengah karena kau tidak pernah mau bercerita banyak padaku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin lembut.

.

"Apa aku terlihat selemah itu? Kenapa semua orang menganggap aku lemah dan tidak bisa diandalkan..." Kata Sungmin menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang mulai melembut dan menatap langit yang terlihat terang karena ribuan bintang yang bertebaran.

"Bukan begitu Min... aku hanya menghawatirkanmu..." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Namaku Choi Sungmin, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai namaku dengan marga Lee... Mungkin karena dulu aku punya teman kecil yang bernama Lee Donghae. Aku pewaris utama perusahaan Choi grup.."

"Choi grup...? Astaga Min... aku akan berada dalam masalah besar" Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengizinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu Kyu.." Kata Sungmin mengapit kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku melarikan diri dari rumah karena... karena aku mendengar kenyataan yang cukup membuatku shok.. sebenarnya tidak terlalu membuatku terkejut mengingat... ahh... aku juga ingin sekali melihat dunia luar, aku tidak diperbolehkan Appa untuk keluar dari lingkungan rumah. Walau kadang aku menikmati dunia luar, aku terus ditemani bodyguard-bodyguard Appa.. itu sangat menyebalkan...!"

"Kau masih saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Min..." Kata Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin saat mendengar Sungmin bercerita dengan kalimat yang kadang tidak selesai.

"Aku takut mengutarakan banyak hal padamu, aku takut kau juga berfikir seperti Appa.. berfikir bahwa aku adalah bocah kecil yang harus selalu dilindungi" Jawab Sungmin kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

"Entah apa alasanmu keluar dari rumah itu, jika kau masih ingin tinggal bersamaku kuharap kau berhenti dari pekeerjaanmu itu dan tetap tinggal di rumah saja.." Titah Kyuhyun

"Hei.. Kyu... itu sama saja, kau tak mengizinkanku keluar rumah seperti Appa.." protes Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Lalu kau lebih memilih aku dibawa Appamu, dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara karena tuduhan telah melarikan pewaris Choi grup yang imut ini Hahh..?"

DEG

Kyuhyun begitu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelepasan berkata bahwa namja yang ada disampingnya ini begitu imut.

"Eh.. benarkah Kyu? Donghae dulu juga berkata kalau aku imut.." Tanya Sungmin sumringah sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Haisss... sudahlah..." Kata Kyuhyun dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk di pelataran flatnya. Entah mengapa ia begitu panas mendengar Sungmin menyebut namja lain di hadapannya, seperti sedang membakar telinga sendiri.

"Kyuuuuuuuuu... kau mau kemana...? Aku belum selesai bercerita.." Teriak Sungmin dengan nada manja pada Kyuhyun

"Tidur...!" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus

"Apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa dia terlihat marah padaku... Lee Sungmin.. coba diingat, apa yang baru saja kau katakan padanya..." Kata Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya sendiri "Kyuuu... tungguu..." Teriak Sungmin lagi sambil mencoba mengikuti Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Kyun-ah..." Panggil Sungmin saat sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidur menghadap ke arahnya kini justru membelakanginya.

**Entahlah.. aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama Kyuhyun, sepertinya tadi dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku**

Entah kenapa Sungmin tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya saat ini, rasanya sangat ingin ia memeluk belakang namja yang ada di hadapannya ini

**Lee Sungmin sadarlah... dia namja... dan hei.. aku tak mungkin menyukai seseorang secepat ini... apa? Aku menyukainya? Bodoh... bodoh... semoga tidak...**

Kata Sungmin dalam hatinya, wajahnya berubah sendu dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan di dadanya.

"Kyun-ah.. baiklah... aku akan berhenti bekerja di tempat Park Ahjussi.." Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah sambil terus menatap belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Yunho hyung, mungkin kau bisa bekerja di cafenya. Aku akan berusaha membujuk Yunho hyung agar kau bisa bekerja tanpa harus keluar agar tidak ada yang bisa mengenalimu. Jika kau anak tuan Choi itu aku yakin ada banyak anak buahnya yang sedang mencarimu saat ini" Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suranya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya

"Eh... Jinjayo?" Kata Sungmin sambil menarik-narik baju belakang Kyuhyun

"Haiss... jangan ditarik-tarik Min..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus walau akhirnya ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin

"Gomawoo... Kyunieee..."Sungmin terdengar sangat bahagia mengatakannya.

"Haiss... berisik.. cepat tidur..." Bentak Kyuhyun

"Ne..." Kata Sungmin sambil menindih satu kaki Kyuhyun dengan kakinya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat tak ada satupun benda yang ia jadikan guling.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu takut tuan Choi... untuk beberapa bulan mungkin kondisi Sungmin akan baik-baik saja, karena itu dalam waktu 2 bulan kedepan paling lambat kau sudah harus menemukan Sungmin. Dilihat dari kondisi terakhir Sungmin kemarin terapi yang kita lakukan menimbulkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Kita hanya harus bersabar lagi, dan... sebenarnya harus ada kemauan dari Sungmin agar terapi ini berhasil... itu akan semakin membuat terapi ini berjalan dengan baik, kulihat Sungmin seperti tak peduli dengan terapi ini. Jika Sungmin sudah kau dapatkan kau harus memberikan pengertian padanya.. jangan terlalu memaksanya tuan Choi..." Kata Dokter Kim yang juga merupakan teman Siwon itu.

"Tentu saja aku takut hyung.. Heechul bahkan kemarin menemuiku... aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya, belum lagi Kibum... dan tentu saja Sungmin dengan penyakitnya, aku takut ada orang yang melukainya.. dia sangat polos hyung..." Ucap Siwon dengan wajah menunduk

"Kau terlalu menganggapnya namja yang tak punya kekuatan apapun, pantas saja dia kabur dari rumahmu" Kata Dokter yang bernama Kim Youngwoon itu dengan santainya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon mulai memicingkan matanya, perkataan Dokter Kim membuatnya merasa seseorang yang memang harus di persalahkan atas perginya Sungmin dari rumah.

"Kau terlalu mengekangnya... kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya... dia juga seperti kita.. ingin berinteraksi dan sesekali melihat dunia luar... aku ingin bertanya padamu presdir Choi, kapan terakhir kalian berjalan berdua? Mengajaknya melakukan hal yang disukainya? Sudah lama bukan? Kau seakan menganggap Sungmin seperti namja penyakitan, harusnya kau mengerti psikisnya... aku sudah sering menasehatimu.. tapi kau tak peduli... sekarang fikirkanlah baik-baik, temukan Sungmin segera agar kita bisa melanjutkan terapinya.. jangan sampai penyakitnya semakin parah.. ia juha harus meminum banyak obat bukan? Aku hanya takut..."

"Takut apa?" tanya Siwon menatap penuh takut dan tanda tanya pada dokter Kim

"Aku hanya takut dia mulai menyukai dunia luar... dan tak peduli lagi dengan penyakitnya..." jawab dokter Kim dengan wajah gugup

"Aku akan segera menemukannya hyung..." Kata Siwon dengan keyakinan yang kuat

"Aku harap begitu, Sungmin anak yang keras kepala..." Kata Dokter Kim hingga pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam menatap kedepan berusaha mencerna setiap kata Dokter Kim.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang... Min sedang apa kau? Aku punya kabar baik untukmu..."

"Kyu.."

BRUK

"Sungmin...! Astaga... kau kenapa?"

.

.

TBC

Hahhh... huffhh.. maaf kalo mengecewakan yah...pendek pula.. ini lama banget aq ga update yah.. entah kenapa semangat nulis mulai menurun, ga blank cerita.. tapi males bgt buat nulis.. tapi demi reviewers tercinta aku sempetin kalo ga capek malam-malam ngetik FF ini, siang kan aku kerja... aku janji bakal aku tamatin ko... aku juga readers setia kyumin... paling ga enak kalo baca FF eh FFnya ga ditamatin..

Dan yang nunggu You n I maaf ga aku lanjutin yah.. itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari cerita nyata, tapi di cerita nyatanya ternyata beberapa hari yang lalu sad ending... ga mau deh aku bikin sad ending.. sebenernya kemarin emang diberi pilihan kan.. Who are You atau You n I yang banyak yang review maka itu yang aku pilih bakal lanjut dan ternyata emang Who are You yang banyak reviewnya... tapi jangan cemas buat yang suka GS, aku bakal ganti You n I dengan FF GS baru...

Oh iya soal rating nanti emang bakal ada NC, sekitar chap 5 baru ada Ncnya yah.. he

Terakhir... review yah...

**Thanks to**

**reaRelf, sitapumpkinelf, wydxkazaf, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Titoel, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, maria8, KyuLoveMin, Saeko Hichoru, ChoHuiChan, petals elf, Hyorykyo, kyunny, paprikapumpkin, Princess Pumpkins ELF, poutyming137, adinda sungmin, sun young, Liaa, ann4clouds, ChojhiMin, Kms, KMS kyuminshiper, Love Clouds, desi2121, suciaticitrau, Zahra Amelia, sitara 1083, ammyikmubmik, nikyunmin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**makasih banget buat yang udah mau review.. aku sayang kalian review kalian adalah penyemangat buatku**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"_Aku pulang... Min sedang apa kau? Aku punya kabar baik untukmu..."_

"_Kyu.."_

_BRUK_

"_Sungmin...! Astaga... kau kenapa?"_

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas tempat tidur, terus membelai surai hitam yang berkilau itu dengan sayang. Meletakkan minyak herbal di sekitar hidung Sungmin, serta mengoleskannya di pelipis kanan dan kiri Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas melihat sosok malaikat yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Min...? Apa kau sedang sakit...? Kau bahkan sudah tidak bekerja di rumah makan itu lagi..."

Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya mengelus surai Sungmin yang terlihat sudah mulai memanjang.

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan tipis terdengar dari bibir ranum Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun segera membuka suaranya kembali

"Min... Kau sadar?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan nada cemas

.

.

Sungmin POV

"Min Kau sadar?"

Itu adalah suara pertama yang kudengar, suara namja yang sudah hampir sebulan ini ada di hidupku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan dan berusaha tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaikku hingga yang kulihat hanya guratan tipis di dahinya, walau sebenarnya aku sedang menahan sakit. Aku menatap matanya yang hitam dan besar itu.. sungguh menggambarkan betapa tegas dan kuat karakter sang pemilik mata yang indah ini.

"Kyu..." Kataku terus tersenyum, entahlah.. tiba-tiba saja nyeri pada kepalaku yang datang tiba-tiba tadi seakan menghilang begitu saja saat aku melihat wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku cemas... apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya padaku "Apa kau kembali bekerja di rumah makan itu dan kembali mencuci di sana hah? Kau mengingkari janjimu?" Tanyanya padaku tanpa memakai jeda sedikitpun. Aku memajukan bibirku tanda aku begitu tak suka ia berfikiran yang macam-macam padaku.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabku sambil tersenyum melihatnya. Oh Tuhan Sungmin sadarlah.. dia namja, aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang yeoja saja sekarang ini

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana.. aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku kau jatuh saat ingin mendatangiku.. apa kau bekerja lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing... aku terlalu lama berdiri mungkin Kyu..." Kataku, benar.. itu memang benar.. aku tidak berbohong.. tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit sesaat setelah aku selesai membersihkan flat Kyuhyun ini.

"Terlalu lama berdiri?" Wajahnya benar-benar lucu saat dahinya mengerucut dan matanya yang besar ini tiba-tiba menyipit.

Aku menunjukkan flatnya yang sejak pagi tadi aku bersihkan dengan telunjukku, aku tata kembali seluruh perabotan Kyuhyun dengan rapi hingga flatnya kini terlihat sangat cantik

"Ahahaha... kufikir apa? Apa kau-kau benar tidak bisa bekerja terlalu keras Min? Aneh sekali... " dia mentertawakanku dengan keras

"Huh.. kau mentertawakanku... tadi kulihat kau begitu cemas padaku" Sahutku menaikkan satu sudut bibirku.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, dulu pertama kali kutemukan kau juga pingsan.. mungkin karena kau terlalu berjalan jauh saat pergi dari istanamu itu, beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga terlihat memegang kepala seperti kesakitan itu karena kau bekerja seharian untuk mencuci piring di rumah makan,sekarang kau pingsan karena kelelahan membersihkan rumahku... satu kesimpulan.. kau tidak bisa bekerja terlalu keras... dan kelelahan..."

"Benarkah?" Kataku pura-pura kagum dengan analisisnya.. kufikir dia pintar

"Ne... karena itu aku punya kabar bagus untukmu..." Ucapnya sambil menggantungkan ucapannya

"Kabar Apa?"

"Barusan aku mampir sebentar ke cafe Yunho hyung, dia bilang kau bisa bekerja untuknya.. aku sudah berkata padanya kau tak bisa kelelahan.. jadi bekerjalah seadanya.. tapi upah yang kau dapat juga tak banyak.. tak apakah?" Tanyanya

"Jinjayo...? Tak apakah aku bekerja tak begitu keras?" Tanyaku dengan penuh antusias

"Ne... Yunho hyung sangat baik.. selama aku belum bekerja di perusahaan aku bekerja di cafenya.. dia sudah menganggapku seperti dongsaengnya..." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar... aku yakin Yunho hyung yang diceritakannya pasti juga orang baik seperti Kyuhyun. Tuhan terima kasih.. sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai kehidupanku sekarang.. karena itu beri aku kekuatan untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Apa saja kerja kalian selama ini Hah...?" Bentak Siwon pada puluhan anak buahnya yang berbaris di depannya "Kemana kemampuan kalian selama ini, aku tidak mau tau... jika dalam 1 bulan kemudian Sungmin tidak di temukan aku pastikan kalian semua akan kehilangan pekerjaan kalian

BRAK

Siwon menutup ruang kerjanya yang ada di dalam rumah dengan keras meninggalkan bisikan-bisikan anak buahnya yang terlihat kebingungan. Mereka sudah mengelilingi Seoul setiap harinya, namun tidak juga menemukan sosok namja manis putra kesayangan bos mereka.. Choi Siwon

.

.

Drrttt... drttt...

"Arrgghh... siapa pula yang menghubungiku di saat seperti ini" Gerutu Siwon sambil mengambil Hpnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat ID yang muncul di layar Hpnya.

"Yeobseyo Chullie..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.. aku muak...! aku tau kau belum menemukan Sungmin.. aku rasa ini sudah cukup untukku... Aku akan mencari Sungmin.. dan jika aku menemukannya kau tidak bisa menghalangiku lagi untuk menceritakan pada Sungmin siapa aku sebenarnya padanya" Ucap Heechul mutlak pada Siwon

"Chullie..." Panggil Siwon dengan nada sendu

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa protes, Sungmin juga anakku... dia darah dagingku, dan aku yang melahirkannya, walau aku tak sempurna... aku akan tetap mengatakannya pada Sungmin, Sungmin sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti bagaimana keadaanku dulu"

PIP

.

.

**Flashback**

.

"Ini tidak Mungkin kan Wonnie...?" Tanya Heechul pada Siwon, ia menatap horror pada testpack yang ada di tangannya... "Aku tidak mungkin hamil kan? Aku.. aku namja Wonnie..."

Heechul sangat histeris melihat apa yang ada ditangannya

"Kita harus ke dokter Chullie... mungkin saja testpack itu salah..." Ucap Siwon dengan wajah gugup

"Kau terlihat tidak senang" Sinis Heechul sambil mengambil tasnya

"A..aku hanya sedikit kaget..." Ucapan terbata Siwon dan raut wajahnya yang berubah gugup merupakan fakta yang membuat Heechul sedikit banyak bisa membaca perasaan Siwon.

.

.

Hanya ada kesunyian yang ada dalam mobil mewah itu, hingga mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit terkenal untuk menemui dokter kepercayaan Siwon. Heechul dengan penyamarannya yang sempurna seperti yeoja dengan langkah pasti masuk ke dalam rumah sakit diiringi Siwon yang ada di sampingnya.

.

.

Heechul semakin mengeraskan wajahnya, wajahnya yang memerah mungkin cukup mewakili betapa berangnya dan muaknya ia melihat tingkah Siwon yang masih saja berdiam diri saat keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim. Bagaimana tidak, saat dirinya di hadapkan dengan fakta bahwa dia seorang namja yang bisa hamil dan sekarang dia memang hamil. Buah cintanya dengan namjachingunya sendiri... dan itu tentu sangat membahagiakan. Heechul memang masih belum menerima keajaiban yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi perasaan bahagia yang ingin ia tumbuhkan justru terlihat mengabur melihat ayah biologis dari aegya yang ada di perutnya seperti tidak menyukai kehidupan yang ada di kandungannya.

.

"Eh Siwon ah... Kau disini..."

Heechul yang sedang berjalan di dalam lorong rumah sakit dan masih ditemani Siwon itu berhenti saat mendengar suara yeoja memanggil nama namjachingunya.

"Eh... Bummie..." Ucap Siwon dengan nada tersentak

DEG

Wajah Heechul dan Siwon tiba-tiba mengeras dan memerah seketika

"Sedang apa disini oppa?"

"Ahh... aku sedang me..." Siwon sedikit melirik kearah Heechul yang masih meletakkan tangannya di perutnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah "aku sedang menengok temanku yang sakit Bummie..."

DEG

Sekali lagi Heechul memanas mendengar Siwon memanggil nama Kibum dengan begitu manisnnya

"Dia siapa oppa?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon sambil melirik Heechul yang memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress merah selututnya

"Dia... dia teman oppa..." Jawab Siwon dengan menghela nafas berat

.

"Maaf.. Tuan Choi... sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu, ada banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku di kantor... permisi anneyong..." Ucap Heechul sambil berlalu dari Siwon dan Kibum, tangannya mengepal erat sambil berlalu.

"Bummie... oppa harus ke kantor dulu, nanti malam oppa akan kerumahmu.. sampai berjumpa nanti malam" Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus pipi Kibum

.

.

.

"Jadi yeoja itu... kau selingkuh dengannya.. baiklah Choi Siwon.. keluar dari ruanganku sekarang dan jangan pernah menemui lagi.. mengerti..!" Bentak Heechul dengan lantang hingga suaranya terdengar jelas hingga keluar ruangan, membuat karyawan yang ada di kantornya bergidik ngeri

"Aku baru saja akan menjelaskannya saat itu, tapi tiba-tiba kau berkata sedang hamil.. karena itu aku menundanya untuk menjelaskan padamu Chullie..."

BRAK

Heechul dengan kasar melempar Buku yang ada di hadapannya ke arah Siwon, sisi namja yang ada di dalam tubuhnya begitu saja keluar. Tuxedo yang ia pakai hari ini bahkan sudah terlihat acak-acakan, beruntung Siwon dengan gesit menghindar dari segala bentuk benda yang dilempar Heechul padanya.

"Cuiihh... jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu lagi, bedebah kau tuan Choi Siwon...!"

"Aku sudah bilang dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"

BRAK

"Arghhh..." Siwon kali ini tidak sempat menghindar, Heechul baru saja melempar vas bunga yang ada dimejanya dan beberapa pecahan vas itu mengenai pelipis Siwon

"Wonnie..." Kata heechul dengan takut mendekat pada Siwon yang terlihat meringis

"Aku dijodohkan chagi.. aku tidak bisa menolak, Appa sudah merencanakan ini sejak aku masih kecil.. Kim Kibum namanya, aku bahkan akan menikah dengannya akhir pekan ini.. aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu karena aku memang masih mencintaimu, tapi aku juga benar-benar tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini"

DEG

Heechul meraba dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, hubungan sesama namja memang masih terdengar tabu di negara kita.. awalnya aku memang ingin kita menikah di luar negeri seperti yang kita bayangkan bersama... tapi Appa... aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya Chullie, beliau bahkan mempercepat tanggal pernikahannya karena beliau sedang sakit... aku bertambah kacau saat tau kau sedang hamil... aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengambil keputusan" Jelas Siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh Heechul ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menikahlah dengannya..." Ucap Heechul pelan

"Tapi..."

"Menikahlah dengan yeoja pilihan Appamu, hubungan ini memang salah.. biarkan aku membesarkan aegya yang ada di kandunganku ini.. anggap kita tidak pernah mengenal" kata Heechul dengan nada dingin

"Bisakah anak ini biar aku yang membesarkannya chagiya?" Siwon berkata dengan tulus sambil mengelus pipi putih Heechul "Aku tau perusahaanmu sedang dalam krisis, biarkan aku dan Kibum yang membesarkan aegya kita"

DEG

BRUK

Dengan sekuat tenaga Heechul mendorong tubuh Siwon yang ada dalam pelukannya hingga Siwon jatuh tersungkur

"Aku merelakan kau menikah dengan yeoja itu karena aku merasa memang hubungan kita ini tidak wajar, dan sepertinya kau memang tidak punya kemauan untuk mempertahankannya" Heechul mengatakannya dengan nada begitu sinis "Tapi tidak dengan anakku, aku akan menjaganya dan membesarkannya sendiri tanpamu"

.

"Coba kau bayangkan, akan banyak sindiran yang diterima anak kita jika dia tahu dilahirkan dari rahim seorang namja"

DEG

"Jika kau berkata bahwa kau adalah Appanya, maka dia akan bertanya dimana Eommanya, lagipula..."

Siwon sedikit memberi jeda diantara katanya dan merengkuh tubuh Heechul kembali dalam pelukannya

"Jika Aegya kita bersamaku, maka kehidupannya akan terjamin.. aku tau perusahaanmu sedang dalam masa krisis.. lagipula aegya yang ada dalam perutmu juga anakku Chullie, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, aku Appanya... dia darah dagingku, biarkan aku dan Kibum yang akan merawatnya.. agar dia punya keluarga yang sempurna.. Seorang Appa dan Eomma"

DEG

tes

"Hiks..."

Pertahanan Heechul akhirnya runtuh juga

"Beri nama dia Sungmin.. Choi Sungmin... hiks..." Ucap Heechul terbata diantara tangisnya

"Gomawo Chullie... Jangan menangis... aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu"

"Hiks... na...nado..."

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Siwon menatap layar Hpnya saat bunyi PIP yang baru saja dimatikan dari seberang

"Aku masih mencintaimu Chullie... bahkan aku semakin merasa hampa saat Sungmin tidak ada disini, dulu setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu dari wajah Sungmin. Aku tak pernah mencintai Kibum seperti aku mencintaimu" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap keatas menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha agar air matanya tetap menggenang di matanya

"Sungmin ah.. Appa mohon pulang... maafkan Appa" gumamnya hingga tetesan air mata itu kembali meluncur

.

.

.

"Min... kita akan terlambat, aku takut dimarahi bosku.. mereka bilang bos kami akan memantau perusahaan hari ini... Apa kau sudah berkemas? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke cafe Yunho hyung sebentar... Kajja... Kajja..."

"Hah.. Kyu.. kenapa kau terdengar terburu-buru, aku jadi gugup begini..." rajuk Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Dasiku mana? Celanaku? Astaga Min... kenapa suasana rumah berubah begini.. aku jadi bingung..." Gerutu Kyuhyun

"Hahaha... Kyu mulai sekarang semua barangku aku pindahkan ke lemariku, aku baru membelinya kemarin..." Kyuhyun memandang lemari kecil sederhana yang terletak di pojok kamar, terletak berdampingan dengan lemarinya "Mulai sekarang itu lemariku dan kau dilarang membukanya tanpa seizinku.. Arra?"

"Arraseo.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kajja... kita berangkat..."

"Ne..."

Sungmin sangat senang, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti namja kebanyakan.. bahkan Kyuhyun tidak segan menyuruh Sungmin melakukan sesuatu.. sesuatu hal yang tak pernah Sungmin dapatkan saat dirumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki dari flatnya diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat

"Fighting...! Eh..." Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat melihat sepatu yang dipakai Sungmin "Min..." Panggil Kyuhyun kaget

"Ne...?"

"Sepatumu?"

Sungmin melirik kakinya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sepatu yang ia pakai tidak sepasang.. ia memakai sepatunya di kaki kanan dan sepatu Kyuhyun di kaki kirinya

DEG

"Haisssh Kyu.. aku lupa... Tunggu sebentar ne? Sungmin akan melangkah pergi namun ia segeera berbalik lagi ke arah Kyuhyun.. Kyu.. Kunci flatnya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Bukankah aku menitipkannya padamu Min..."

"Astaga.. ia.. ada di dalam tasku" Jawab Sungmin akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam flat Kyuhyun dan bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun setelah memastikan sepatu yang ia pakai benar.

.

.

.

.

"Omoooo... Kyu... untung kau cepat sampai.." Teriak Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada temannya ini

"Hampir... tapi kita harus merayakannya setelah ini desain yang kita kerjakan di sukai bos, dia sangat memujinya..." Eunhyuk berkata dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Eh.. Jinjayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Ne..."

.

"Apa ini ruangan design grafis?"

Suara lembut yang terdengar tegas terdengar di pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk

"Ah.. ne... Sajangnim.." Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya diikuti Kyuhyun

"Design kalian sangat bagus, sangat cocok untuk tema perusahaan bulan ini.. terima kasih sudah bekerja keras.. ada banyak klien yang menghubungiku setelah melihat design kalian di web perusahaan..."

"Ne Sajangnim..." Kata Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun serempak

"Ah... bukankah kalian orang baru?"

"Ne Sajangnim.." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kembali serempak

"Hahaha... kalian kompak sekali, perkenalkan aku Lee Heechul.." Tawa Heechul meledak melihat 2 karyawan mereka yang kelihatan takut menatap wajahnya "Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Sedikit..." Jawab Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mendapat sikutan kecil di perutnya

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang agak di buatnya serius

"Cho... Cho.. Cho Kyuhyun" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terbata melihat perubahan wajah Heechul

"Eh... kau dongsaeng Yunho?"

"Ne.. Sajangnim" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya, ia hanya sangat senang mendengar dia disebut dongsaeng Yunho.. Ia merasa kembali di kehidupan saat ia masih bersama keluarganya, sifat aslinya yang memang tidak pendiampun akhir-akhir ini kembali dalam tubuhnya yang dulu entah menguap kemana.

"Aku sangat berteman dengan kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.. sampaikan salamku jika kau bertemu dengan Yunho...!" ucapan Heechul terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Kyuhyun

"Ne sajangnim..."

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras di perusahaan ini, walaupun kalian masih baru.. kuharap kalian bekerja dengan benar"

Heechul mengakihiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum manis membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"Aku pergi dulu.. selamat bekerja emmh... Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae.." Kata Heechul membaca nametag yang ada di dada mereka hingga akhirnya ia berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Bukankah benar bos kita itu terlihat sangat tampan, menakutkan dan cantik dalam satu waktu sekaligus seperti kata karyawan lain?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun

"Ehmm... aku hanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu, entahlah Hyuk... aku merasa begitu familiar dengan senyuman bos kita itu..." Jawab Kyuhyun, ia terlihat masih memikirkan sesuatu

"Aku dengar dia punya skandal dengan Choi Siwon, pemilik Choi group" Jelas Eunhyuk sambil kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya

"Eh? Choi Group?"

"Ne..."

"Skandal apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia sedikit tertarik mendengar Choi Group disebut, yah perusahaan Appa Sungmin

"Bos kita menyukai namja.. gay... dan kudengar ia pernah berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun tidak begitu terkejut, karena dia juga merasa sedang mengalami hal itu... yah menyukai namja... ia hanya ber oh ria mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk dan berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Sungmin ah..." Panggil Yunho pada Sungmin yang sedang mengeringkan gelas dari arah luar dengan nada berteriak

"Ne.. hyung" Sahut sungmin

"Tolong ambilkan Sapu yang terletak di samping lemari di dekatmu" Teriak Yunho dari luar

"Ne.. hyung"

Sungmin terlihat bergegas menemui Yunho, Yunho sudah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun semuanya.. ia bahkan memanggil Sungmin kedepan seperti saat ini saat pelanggan yang ada di cafenya sedang tidak ada...

"Min... ini bukan sapu, ini Handphoneku..."

DEG

"Astaga... aku salah dengar hyung... Mianhe.." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal telah melakukan kesalahan

"Hei.. tak apa..." Jawab Yunho melihat Sungmin yang terlihat menyesal sambil tersenyum

Sungmin dengan segera kembali kebelakang dan meletakkan Hp Yunho di atas meja kerjanya dan berusaha mencari sapu yang diminta Yunho

.

"Sapu... sapu... sapu... dimana kau" Sungmin menggumam tak jelas dan terlihat bolak balik tak tentu arah mencarinya

"Ini hyung..." Ryeowook muncul di hadapannya sambil menyerahkan sapu dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya

"Ahhh... Ne... Gomawo Wookie..." Kata Sungmin segera mengambil sapu dan kembali berlari ke tempat Yunho

"Sungmin... aku akan ke perusahaan.. Hyungku sedikit meminta bantuanku, tolong jaga cafe bersama Wookie.. jika membutuhkan sesuatu atau kau ingin makan minta saja pada cheff yang ada di belakang..."

"Ne hyung gomawo" Jawab Sungmin

Dan hari itu Sungmin kembali tersenyum.. ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang, bercanda dengan Ryeowook dan membantunya mengerjakan sesuatu walau ia memang tidak berani melayani pelanggan cafe secara langsung seperti perintah Kyuhyun.. ia masih ingin merasakan kehidupan barunya.

**Tuhan.. aku menyukai ini... hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan.. walaupun aku rasa aku semakin mudah kelelahan.. aku terlalu banyak berfikir hari ini... tapi aku benar-benar bahagia.. mempunyai bos yang sangat baik hati, mempunyai teman baru yang begitu baik dan imut seperti Wookie... dan memiliki Kyuhyunku... Kyuhyunku? Ah bukan... Kyuhyun saja**

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

"Kau jangan bekerja terlalu keras Min.. kau seperti kelelahan..." Sayup-sayup aku seperti mendengar suara Ryeowook..

.

"Hai Wookie..." Aku menyapa ryeowook yang terlihat sibuk memberskan beberapa peralatan, sepertinya dia memang sedang menasehati Sungmin... kulihat Sungmin juga sedang sibuk membantu Wookie

"Hei.. Kyun ah... lihatlah.. Sungmin begitu bersemangat, bahkan tugasku juga ikut dikerjakannya.. aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tetap saja tidak menurutiku... dia... agak keras kepala" aku sedikit terkikik mendengar Ryeowook yang mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya, sepertinya Sungmin sangat cocok dengannya.

Aku melihat ke arah Sungmin, ia masih membelakangiku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membantu Wookie.

"Min..." Aku memanggil namanya, melihat wajahnya yang memang seperti kelelahan.. dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya.. harusnya memang aku tak memperbolehkannya bekerja.. tapi keinginannya yang besar untuk tak hanya berdiam diri, menatap raut memelasanya membuat aku tak berdaya.

"Eh..." Dia berbalik kearahku hingga aku bisa melihat wajah yang selama seharian ini begitu kurindukan

"Siapa kau...?"

DEG

Dia melihatku dengan wajah kaget... aku merasa kedua lututku lemah seketika, hei pertanyaan apa itu? Siapa Kau... Sungminku kenapa...

.

.

TBC

Aku minta maaf banget ga bisa PM kalian, secara garis besarnya pertanyaan kalian akan aku jawab disini

Siapa Eunhyuk? Dia hanya teman Kyuhyun... Siapa Donghae? Dia teman dekat Sungmin saat Sungmin masih kecil.. iyah.. dsini Haehyuk cuma other cast.. bukan inti.. kalo yang ga suka WonChul maaf banget yah.. menurutku karakter yang pas jadi ayah Ming yang protective adalah Won atau Kangin, tapi dsini aku butuh Heechul sebagai jadi Eomma ming.. jadi aku pakai Won.. jalan cerita? Bakal kebaca tiap chapter yang aku tulis. Kalo masalah Siwon, Heechul n Kibum udah diceritain di chap ini walau ga terlalu fokus.

Yang nanya apa itu flat? Ah gimana jelasinnya ya.. yah kaya rumah sewaan gtu lah kalo bahasa kitanya, rumah bidak.. yah.. yang seperti itu.. hehe

Oh iyapas chap 1 author ada yang bilang summary nya padahal bagus pas baca ceritanya agak kurang nyambung mungkin yah emang... tapi summary ini perasaan Sungmin ke Kyu.. dan Summary ini bakal kalian fahami saat inti masalah dari FF ini akan datang..

Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan...

**Thanks to**

**KyuMinKyumin, Cho Na Na, Miyoori29, SongHyojin, JOYeerrElpeu, reaRelf, kyuminjoy, Zahra Aamelia, adette, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hana ryeong9, Cho Sa Min, Tiasicho, love Clouds, maria8, pumpkinsparkyumin, kms, kyutamins, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, thiafumings, elfsuju bonamana, kim eun neul, **

**makasih banget buat yang udah mau review.. aku sayang kalian review kalian adalah penyemangat buatku**

**FF ini buat nae dongsaeng GyuRyn yang pengen Ff ini update cepet.. tapi kalo reviewnya dikit ga janji bisa update cepet di chap 4...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"_Min..." Aku memanggil namanya, melihat wajahnya yang memang seperti kelelahan.. dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya.. harusnya memang aku tak memperbolehkannya bekerja.. tapi keinginannya yang besar untuk tak hanya berdiam diri, menatap raut memelasanya membuat aku tak berdaya._

"_Eh..." Dia berbalik kearahku hingga aku bisa melihat wajah yang selama seharian ini begitu kurindukan_

"_Siapa kau...?"_

_DEG_

_Dia melihatku dengan wajah kaget... aku merasa kedua lututku lemah seketika, hei pertanyaan apa itu? Siapa Kau... Sungminku kenapa..._

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun hampir berhenti bernafas saat Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan "Siapa Kau?" 1 detik 5 detik 10 detik 20 detik Kyuhyun masih berharap Sungmin kembali ke alam nyata dan tersenyum seperti biasanya untuk menyambutnya dan 25 detik... Kyuhyun masih menunggu reaksi Sungmin berikutnya.

"Min... itu Kyuhyun..." Kata Ryeowook akhirnya memecah keheningan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang seakan ditinggal nyawa di dalam tubuhnya

.

.

"Ahhh... Kyu... Kyuhyun... maafkan aku... aku ..." Sungmin berkata dengan terbata hingga akhirnya ia merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang, dan itu Kyuhyun.. telapak tangannya terasa begitu dingin disertai keringat yang membanjiri telapak tangannya

GREB

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke ruangan Yunho. Sungguh sangat ingin saat ini Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya ini untuk kembali menormalkan detak jantungnya yang hampir saja tidak berdetak lagi, ia terlihat begitu khawatir dan kacau.

"ehehe... memangnya aku kenapa...? mungkin aku hanya kelelahan Kyu... aku memang kadang suka seperti itu... melamun yang tidak jelas... hehe..."

"Min..."

"Kyu Kajja.. kita pulang ne...? aku agak kelelahan..." Kata Sungmin berusaha menghindari kecanggungan antara mereka

"Mmmh.. baiklah..." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya saat melihat senyuman di bibir Sungmin

.

.

"Lagipula kau ada-ada saja... malah membantu Ryeowook mengerjakan tugasnya, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu membuat tubuhmu terlalu lelah..." Kata Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah kembali ke flat sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Anggap itu sebagai hadiah untuknya di hari kerja pertamaku..Hehehe..." Jawab Sungmin sambil membayangkan Ryeowook yang sangat lincah melayani pelanggan cafe

"Kau ini ada-ada saja..." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin dengan sayang

DEG

DEG

Entah detakan jantung siapa yang mulai berdetak dengan keras, mata mereka bertemu.. ada banyak perasaan yang sepertinya sudah mulai berkembang di hati mereka

"Ah... Kyu... aku sudah selesai" Kata Sungmin membereskan mangkuk yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin semakin intens, mencoba menyelami arti dari setiap gerak mata yang dipancarakan namja imut yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau punya suatu penyakit Min?"

DEG

"Tidak Kyu... me... memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada tenang berusaha menutupi perasaan gugup yang melingkupi hatinya

"Ahh tidak" Jawab Kyuhyun yang juga akhirnya membereskan peralatan makannya "Aku hanya takut kau punya penyakit tertentu... aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh.. kau begitu tidak bisa sedikit saja mengalami kelelahan..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menopangkan tangannya untuk dagunya

"Kau terlihat sangat penasaran sampai dahimu ini mengerut" jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya

"Kkkkk..." Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil

"Apa kau sangat ingin aku punya penyakit Hah... hyungku yang terlihat sangat tua..." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

DEG

"YAK...! Min... aku tak suka kau panggil hyung.. panggil namaku seperti biasa saja...!"

"Hyung... Hyung..."

"Yak..!"

"Hyung... hyung... hahahaha..." Sungmin akhirnya tergelak sambil berlari membawa peralatan makan mereka menuju dapur untuk mencucinya

**Aku suka... aku suka saat mendengar tawamu yang lepas seperti itu... entah kenapa aku hanya merasa sedikit takut... bukan... sangat takut malah... aku sangat takut kau pergi dari hidupku.. entah kenapa aku semakin takut... aku merasa kau akan semakin jauh denganku... kau begitu mencurigakan... kau sangat misterius sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.. aku hanya takut.. takut kehilanganmu.. aku bahkan seperti seorang penculik, sampai sekarang aku tidak berusaha mengembalikan Sungmin atau membujuk Sungmin pada keluarganya.. aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya... Apa Sungmin sedang sakit parah? **

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku rasa penyakitku semakin memburuk.. kenapa ingatanku semakin melemah.. ahh... aku ingin ke toliet...

"Min..." Aku mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilku

"Ne.. Kyu?"

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" Tanyaya.. aku memang sedang berdiri canggung di depan lemari pakaianku untuk melakukan sesuatu, aku melihat guratan kebingungan dari wajahnya.

"Eh... aku hanya ingin mengambil handuk" Kataku berusaha menahan hasratku untuk ke toilet sekarang.. aku sudah benar-benar ingin buang air kecil

Aku membuka lemariku dan melihat catatan-catatan kecil yang ku tempel di dalam lemari, bersyukurlah aku Appa masih memberikanku pendidikan walaupun hanya les privat di rumah hingga aku bisa membaca dan menulis seperti orang selayaknya.

"Min..." Aku kembali mendengar Kyuhyun yang menyapaku, aku masih terus berusaha untuk menahan tidak buang air kecil di celanaku.. aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan

"Ne Kyu?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin mengambil handuk? Kenapa kau membawa celana dalammu?"

DEG

Oh Tuhan bodohnya aku, satu kesalahan lagi yang aku buat...

"Ah iya... tapi biarlah.. aku ingin ke toilet Kyu..." Ucapku sedikit berteriak dan berlari kecil menuju toilet

Hei aku kenapa... aku mulai tidak hafal arah kembali.

.

.

.

"Kyu... bukankah hari ini hari libur? Kau tidak bekerja kan?" Tanyaku padanya yang terlihat sedang menyamankan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ne.. Min..." Katanya sambil membuka matanya, ia menatapku dengan senyum yang sangat manis.. entahlah.. aku malah tersipu ditatapnya begitu

DEG

"Apa aku juga libur di kafe? Apa aku tidak ada libur?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang menyandar di punggung tempat tidur

"Kau bisa kapan saja ingin masuk atau libur..." Jawabnya seenaknya

"Hei... mana bisa seperti itu... aku bekerja tidak ingin semauku..." Protesku padanya

Ia bangkit dari tubuh yang menyender hingga duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur kami

DEG

Aku baru sadar, wajah Kyuhyun begitu sempurna

"Kau memang tidak terikat, dan hari ini memang hari liburmu.. Yunho hyung selalu menutup cafe di hari libur.." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih sangat dekat denganku

"Bu..bukankah dia membuang kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak dengan menutup cafe di hari libur seperti ini?" Kataku masih kekeh berusaha bertanya padanya, walau sebenarnya aku malah ingin membuat suasana seperti ini bertahan lebih lama

"Jaejoong hyung pasti akan membunuh Yunho hyung jika ia tidak menghabiskan weekend bersama, lagipula cafe bukan satu-satunya cara Yunho hyung untuk hidup, cafe hanya sambilan hyung karena itu hobynya..."

Aku mendengarkan Kyuhyun bercerita, walau aku tak begitu menyimak apa yang dibicarakannya

"Jadi, Yunho hyung sudah bilang.. kau bisa bekerja jika kau tidak dalam keadaan sibuk dan ada hal lainnya... tenanglah Min... Yunho hyung sudah seperti hyung kandungku sendiri... lagipula aku sudah mengabdikan diriku dahulu untuk bekerja disana dengan tak kenal Waktu"

Aku ikut tersenyum saat melihat sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya...

"Jadi... kau mau menghabiskan Weekend kita kemana Min?"

.

"Aku ingin kemanapun...terserahmu Kyu... asalkan bersamamu..." Kataku tanpa sadar berteriak kegirangan

DEG

DEG

"Hmmm... baiklah... kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dulu" Katanya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya kembali

"Memangnya kapan kita berangkat?" Tanyaku polos

"Malam nanti...! Kau mau ditemukan ayahmu berkeliaran di siang hari?" Tanyanya dengan nada ketus

"Aniya.. ya sudah aku tidur dulu..." aku melihat matanya mulai menutup, walau sepertinya senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya

"Hahhh... lalu aku sekarang harus apa?" Tanyaku mendesah pelan

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Astaga.. mengapa Seoul di malam hari begitu indah..." Kata Sungmin sambil menatap takjub pemandangan disekelilingnya

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah diajak Appa mu keluar rumah Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia terlihat penasaran walau akhirnya merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat perubahan yang ada pada wajah Sungmin

"Hmmm..." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ddengar sebagai Jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohnya "Ngomong-ngomong Kyu.. dimana kau mendapatkan mobil ini?" Tanya Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat fokus pada jalan di depannya

"Eunhyuk teman sekantorku kemarin kalah taruhan saat di kantor..."

"Taruhan?"

.

**Flashback**

"Kyu mau taruhan?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya

"Taruhannya?"

"Apa warna celana dalam yang dipakai bos hari ini? Aku dengar bos hari ini akan memantau kantor lagi karena perusahaan memang sedang dalam performa bagus" Eunhyuk terlihat mengetukkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya di dagu.

"Bodoh... untuk apa taruhan seperti itu" Kyuhyun terdengar malas menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk

"Hey ayolah Kyu... kau terlalu serius bekerja, gunakan hidupmu untuk bersenang-senang.. berkencan dengan kekasihmu, melakukan hobymu, atau melakukan kegilaan yang tak pernah kau lakukan.. itu akan membuat hidupmu rileks.. jangan jadi namja kaku sepertimu... tak akan ada yeoja ataupun namja yang mau dengan namja sepertimu jika kau terus seperti itu" Terang Eunhyuk

"Jika aku benar kau mau memberiku apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku akan meminjamimu mobilku 2x24 jam, dan jika aku yang benar gajimu bulan ini untukku...! Bagaimana?"

"Wee?... Kau curang...!"

"Ahahahaha... kau tak berani Cho..." Tawa Eunhyuk berusaha memancing Kyuhyun

"Baiklah...!" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya "Haiss... monyet gila... kenapa aku harus ikut permainannya seperti ini"

"Kyu..."

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun dengan malas menjawab dengan sebuah deheman

"Tidakkah kau harusnya membeli mobil? aku dengar kau punya warisan yang banyak... ada temanku yang ingin menjual mobilnya..."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir dan akhirnya tersenyum

"Akan kupertimbangkan, akhir-akhir ini aku memang punya banyak privasi" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah... aku pilih merah muda" Ucap Eunhyuk memecah keheningan

"Hahahaha... aku pilih merah..."

.

"Anneyonghaseyo..." Kata Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk serempak berdiri dan membungkuk setelah seorang namja cantik masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?"

"Baik Sajangnim..."

PLUK

Tring... tring...

Heechul menatap sesuatu yang menggelinding dari arah depannya hingga menuju belakangnya, ia membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil benda yang menggelinding itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat warna merah yang terlihat dari pinggul Heechul diantara celana jeans sepinggul yang ia pakai

"Lee Donghae...?" tanya Heechul saat melihat nama di balik cincin yang ada di tangannya

"Ah... nama kekasih saya"

DEG

Kyuhyun otomatis menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kaget

"Kau... G..gay?" Tanya Heechul

"Ne Sajangnim" Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa malu mengakuinya

"Aku iri padamu" Tutup Heechul akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk setelah mengembalikan cincin Eunhyuk, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang saling menatap penuh tanda tanya.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan bagian Lee Donghae kekasih Eunhyuk

"Ahahaha... bagaimana bisa kau punya teman lucu seperti itu Kyu?" Gelak Sungmin

"Haiss.. yang seperti itu kau bilang lucu.. dia jelek.. tidak ada lucu-lucunya" Kyuhyun terlihat terkekeh membayangkan wajah eunhyuk.

.

"Kajja.. kita sudah sampai... kita perlu ini"

PLUK

Sebuah topi hitam telah bertengger di kepala Sungmin "Bukankah kita tetap harus waspada Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne..." Sungmin terus tersenyum memandang ke arah Kyuhyun

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku tampan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin

DEG

"Ahh... Kyu... Kajja.. kita keluar" Ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa gugup yang kini melandanya, keringat dingin entah kenapa tiba-tiba mendatanginya, ia merasa wajahnya benar-benar merah dan bisa saja meledak jika Kyuhyun terus saja menatapnya dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah, sungguh sangat menyenangkan bisa mengerjai Sungmin seperti saat ini.

DEG

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah bingung saat melihat Sungmin terlihat kebingungan ingin melepas seatbelt. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melepas seatbelt Sungmin.

TRAK

DEG

Mata mereka bertemu, nafas mereka semakin memburu, ada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi keduanya, seakan menarik tubuh mereka untuk semakin dekat.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindar, ia bahkan merasa tubuhnya malah membuat ia semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Detak jantungnya sudah berada dalam keadaan tidak normal, ia menutup matanya saat merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan menekan dengan lembut.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan "Min... ma...ma..maafkan aku... aku..." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata saat sudah melepas ciumannya.

"Hmm..." Jawab Sungmin berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai ciuman Kyuhyun tadi.. begitu manis

"Kajja.. kita keluar saja..." dengan segera Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menarik Sungmin keluar "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin makan es krim" Ucap Sungmin dengan sumringah

"Bukan dessert Min.. Kita harus makan malam dulu..." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke arah rumah makan sushi hingga Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya tanda protes

"Harusnya kau tak bertanya jika kau sudah tau ingin kemana" respon Sungmin dengan nada pelan

"Eh...!" Kyuhyun menghentikan kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sungmin dengan bibir yang masih dimajukan dan wajah yang malas menatap mata Kyuhyun "Memangnya kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, ingin sekali ia memcubit pipi Sungmin.. Sungmin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya.

"Apa ada restoran jepang? Aku ingin makan ramen Kyu..." Jawab Sungmin sedikit merengek sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun

"Ada...! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi...?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan senyuman manisnya hingga membuat Sungmin beberapa kali melirik wajah tampan itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bicara, kau malah langsung menarikku ke rumah makan itu... Eh tunggu..! Apa kau suka sushi, kau ingin makan sushi?" Sungmin akhirnya bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"Ne... tapi tak apa.. kita makan ramen saja.. aku juga suka... malam ini spesial untukmu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun

DEG

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Kajja...!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit berteriak memanggil Sungmin, senyum senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya malam ini.

Sungmin masih melamun, ia segera sadar dan sedikit berlari ke arah Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun kembali berteriak "Tidak ada es krim untuk malam ini jika kau masih melamun seperti itu"

"YAK...! mana boleh begitu... aku ingin es krim" Kata Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin.

.

"Choi Sungmin... kau jangan membuatku malu dengan makan seperti itu..." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha membersihkan sisa es krim yang menempel pada bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya

DEG

"Jangan panggil aku Choi Sungmin... panggil aku Lee Sungmin...! Aku suka dengan marga Lee!" Titah Sungmin sambil terus memakan es krimnya

"Cho Sungmin, ini sudah mangkuk ketigamu..! berhentilah.. nanti kau sakit perut...!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangannya. Mengamati Sungmin makan dan menggodanya mungkin akan menjadi rutinitasnya yang akan terus dijalaninya

"Aku bukan anak-anak dan..."

DEG

"Apa katamu? Cho Sungmin?" Tanya Sungmin penuh selidik

"Min... aku melihat dua orang namja yang ada di seberang kita ini mencurigakan... dari tadi mereka terus memperhatikan kita... apa kau mengenalnya...?"

Sungmin sudah akan berbalik hingga Kyuhyun menghentikannya

"Tunggu...! Jangan berbalik, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat curiga..." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Apa mereka memakai topi Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne...!"

"Coba kau lihat, apa ada inisial CG pada sebelah kanan topi mereka dengan cetak miring?" Tanya Sungmin kembali pada Kyuhyun, sungguh saat ini ia sangat gugup..

"Ne... di topi mereka memang ada inisial CG...!"

"Mereka anak buah Appa, mungkin bentuk tubuhku sedikit mereka kenali.. aku benar-benar gugup Kyu... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau sedang gugup dan ketakutan.. kau bahkan masih bisa menyendok es krim ke mulutmu... Haishhh..dasar bocah...!" Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya meledek Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan topi Sungmin yang kenakan

"Aku suka es krim, malah dengan menikmati es krim pikiranku sedikit tenang..." Jawab Sungmin mencari alasan

"Hahhh... mana ada yang seperti itu, kau mau membodohiku... Eoh..?"

"Bisakah kita berhenti membahas es krim dan keluar dari tempat ini segera" Tanya Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya...

"Hahahaha... ne ne... aku sudah membayar makanan, turunkan topimu lebih kebawah agar wajahmu tertutup.. setelah keluar dari restoran ini pegang tanganku yang kuat.. mungkin kita akan menikmati malam minggu seoul ini dengan berjalan cepat..." Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedikit tegang

"Ne... baiklah... aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Appa secepat ini Kyu..." Jawab Sungmin

"Aku hanya takut..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda di ucapannya

"Takut apa?"

"Takut kau tak bisa mengimbangiku, kakimu pendek..!" Kata Kyuhyun disertai dengan tawanya

PLETAK

"Awww... ini sakit Min..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja dijitak tangan Sungmin

"Rasakan! Sudah kubilang jangan mengataiku..! Cepat Kyu...!"

"Dalam hitungan ke 3 kau harus segera berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar dan aku akan ada dibelakangmu... arra?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Arraseo..!"

"Ha.. dul.. set..."

Sungmin segera berdiri dengan tenang melewati dua orang namja yang memang anak buah Appanya. Sungmin kenal betul pakaian pesuruh Appanya, ia bahkan merasa hafal dengan bau yang mereka keluarkan.. membuat Sungmin ingin muntah karena begitu tidak suka dengan para bodyguardnya dulu.

Saat berada di tengah restoran Sungmin terdiam, ia menolehkan kepalanya berusaha mencari pintu keluar. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menautkan jarinya dengan jari Sungmin dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar saat ia merasa dua orang namja yang memperhatikan mereka juga ikut berdiri.

.

.

"Kyu... apa mereka masih mengikuti kita?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah keluar dan berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat

"Ne... untung kita memarkir mobil agak jauh dari sini, kita harus berjalan agak jauhan dan memutar untuk kembali ke area parkir mobil... mereka tidak boleh menemukan kita dan mengetahui kita menaiki mobil.. mereka bisa saja mengikuti kita sampai ke flat" Kata Kyuhyun, ia mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin sambil terus berjalan menerobos keramaian.. berusaha mengambil jalan yang ramai agar dua orang namja suruhan Appa Sungmin tidak bisa mengikuti mereka.

"Tuan Shin.. kami menemukan orang yang mirip Tuan Muda Sungmin di daerah Gangnam" Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar percakapan dua orang namja bertubuh kekar itu ditelponnya dengan nada sedikit kencang

"Kyu..." Lirih Sungmin juga kembali mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping "Aku takut..."

"Tenanglah Min... setelah ini maukah kau kita berpisah..? kau ambil belokan kiri ruko itu, masuklah ke dalam toko bakery yang ada di sana... aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menemuimu di toko bakery itu saat suasana sudah aman..?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak... tidak mau..." Jawab Sungmin memajukan bibirnya tanda protes "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu... aku takut..." lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun

DEG

"Eh.. Emh... baiklah..." Kata Kyuhyun gugup saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin, ia mengambil belokan kanan menuju sebuah departmen store, masuk ke bagian penjual pakaian dan menarik sebuah dress yeoja serta syal.

Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar pas "Diam disini sebentar, aku akan kembali dalam hitungan 20 detik" dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin

Kyuhyun membeli sebuah blazer untuk wanita dan tshirt putih untuknya dan membayarnya di kasir dengan tergesa dan kembali menemui Sungmin

.

DEG

"Kau pakai ini...!" Kata Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah dress dan syal yang ia beli

"MWO...? aku tak mau... kau fikir aku yeoja..!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya

"Kau mau ketahuan, hanya ini satu-satunya cara.. lagipula rambutmu juga sudah panjang.. mereka tak akan mengenalimu dengan penyamaran seperti ini" Jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin "Aku juga akan mengganti bajuku, mereka mungkin sudah kenal dengan pakaian kita tadi..."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memakai dress dan blazer ini? Dan aku yang memakai tshirt itu" Sungmin terus saja protes

"Mana Mungkin tubuh tinggi dan wajah stoikku ini memakai pakaian yeoja.. lagipula Kau bilang kau terus ingin bersamaku, kau tidak mau menjalankan plan A kita dan bertemu di toko bakery... lalu kau mau seperti apa? Aku sudah tidak punya akal lagi... aku mencemaskanmu...!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi menatap ke arah Sungmin

"Kyuuu..." Lirih Sungmin, ia sedikit takut dengan Kyuhyun sekaligus merasa bersalah

"Haiss..." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya "Mianhe... aku... aku..."

GREB

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya

DEG

"Mianhe Kyu... Mianhe..." Kata Sungmin memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka dan dengan wajah yang serius ia melepas pakaiannya satu persatu.

Kyuhyun segera memalingkan tubuhnya ke depan saat pakaian Sungmin yang tersisa hanya celana dalam, ia terus menarik nafas dengan dalam. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanda tak faham. Dengan tergesa Sungmin memakai dress dan blazer yang dipilihkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... pasangkan syalnya... aku tidak bisa..." Pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan rasa gugup

DEG

Ia terpaku sebentar melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengikat rambutnya, tubuh Sungmin sangat pas memakai dress itu.. lekuk tubuhnya bahkan tidak kalah dengan tubuh yeoja, dan hei jangan lupakan dengan kulit mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun mati-matian berusaha menahan air liurnya agar tidak menetes.

"Mengapa diam? Bukankah kita harus cepat... cepat pakaikan syalnya" Tegur Sungmin hingga membuat tangan Kyuhyun akhirnya tergerak untuk melilitkan syalnya di leher Sungmin.

"Kau cantik...!" Kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Kajja...!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin keluar dari kamar pas itu. Semua pakaian mereka sebelumnya mereka masukan kedalam tas belanjaan dari department store itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa melihat 2 namja suruhan Siwon sedang berada di depan department store dengan Hp yang berada di dekat telinga mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun pada Sungmin yang dengan mesra mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka membawa pasukan tambahan.. ckckck..." Kata Sungmin

"Kau terlihat senang dengan pakaianmu... tadi kau malah mati-matian tidak mau memakai" Ucap Kyuhyun meledek

"Ternyata bagus juga.. hahaha..." Gelak Sungmin

"Kau sudah tidak takut?"

"Asalkan bersamamu... ahhh... Kyu... aku ingin permen itu..." Rengek Sungmin saat melihat ahjumma penjual permen lollipop

"ckck.. kau benar-benar seperti yeoja Min..."

PLETAK

"Awww..."

.

"Apa dia yeojachingumu...? dia sangat cantik.. kau juga sangat tampan... kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi" Sapa ahjumma penjual permen pada mereka

"Eh... hehehe..." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya "Mari ke mobil Min..." ajak Kyuhyun

"Ne..." Jawab Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu... kau semakin cantik... dan membuatku tak tahan..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun

DEG

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin memerah.. hingga senyuman terlukis dibibirnya.. selang beberapa detik senyuman itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah sendunya...

"Jangan menyukaiku Kyu... aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku saat tau bagaimana aku..." Lirih Sungmin pelan hingga akhirnya ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku bersama Sungmin.. sejak malam penyamaran itu aku dan Sungmin sering menghabiskan weekend kami bersama dan dengan penyamaran tentunya. Sungmin sudah terbiasa.. bahkan 2 minggu terakhir dia ingin memakai high heels... aku tak habis fikir bagaimana namja bisa memakai high heels 12 cm...

Ada yang aneh.. tentu...! Ryeowook dan Yunho hyung juga pernah mengatakannya padaku... Sungmin kadang lupa sesuatu atau bahkan lupa arah.. awalnya aku menganggap itu biasa-biasa saja.. tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres..

.

Ddrrtttt

"Yeobseyoo..."

"..."

"Aku sedang di jalan Min... sebentar lagi aku sampai di cafe Yunho hyung..."

"..."

"Ne... arraseo..."

Yah.. Sungmin masih bekerja di cafe Yunho hyung, aku dan hyung masih tidak mengizinkannya keluar.. dia juga tidak protes. Beberapa minggu lalu aku memang membeli sebuah mobil bekas pada temannya Eunhyuk.. aku merasa mobil sangat penting, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang tebal saat di bus jika kami ingin bekerja.

Ahh.. mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, sejak bekerja aku tidak pernah menghamburkan uangku.. aku selalu menabungnya untuk kepentinganku yang lainnya.. semoga dalam waktu dekat aku dapat menyicil sebuah apartemen.. apa yang aku fikirkan.. mobil saja aku harus mengutang dengan Yunho hyung... kkkkk

.

"Ryeowook ah..." Panggilku pada Ryeowook yang terlihat sibuk di meja kasir

"Kyu... aku akan memanggilkan Sungmin" Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada pelan

"Kyu..." aku melihat kepala Sungmin sedikit menyembul dari pintu menuju dapur yang terlihat dari luar, dengan nada yang terdengar manja ia tersenyum padaku

.

"CHO KYUHYUN...!"

DEG

Aku kenal suara itu

"Heechul sajangnim... anneyong" Kataku membungkukkan badanku.. entah apa penglihatanku salah.. aku melihat ekpresi marah dari wajah cantiknya

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke saatnya buat jawab pertanyaan para reviewers

ada banyak dan banyak yang nanya apa penyakit ming.. tapi juga banyak yang bisa nebak penyakit ming.. ada yang bisa nebak dari chap awal malah..

ok pernah denger Al-zheimer kan, mengenai penjelasan kenapa ming bisa kena al zheimer dan segalanya akan disebabkan di chapter2 selanjutnya..

Soal yang nanya sad ending ato happy ending, mungkin reviewers setia aku di FF My Life Your Life dulu pernah aku jelasin.. kalo aku paling ga suka baca FF sad ending.. jadi aku ga bakal bikin FF sad ending

**Thanks to**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Tiasicho, Zahra Amelia, won2, Yunnieah, Paijem, longyoung, kyuminmjoy, reaRelf, poutyming137, chanmoody, Miyoori29, lee youngra, reva kyuminelf, lia, KyuMinKyuMin, gyuRyn, kim eun neul, kyutamins, ChoiShinYang, thiafumings, winecouple, Cho Na Na, kms, WineKyumin137, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, sholania dinara, horsiwon, I was a Dreamer, HeeKitty, adette, Princess Pumpkin ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, sitara1083, nikyunmin,**

**Gomawo udah mau review... sumpah.. review kalian yang bikin aku berusaha ga malas nulis... kalo reviewnya dikit aku rada lama nulisnya... huhuhu.. kehilangan semangat**

**Kebanyakan yang review sekarang reader baru... makasih banget udah ninggalin jejak ya**

**Terakhir..**

**Review please^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Chapter sebelumnya**

.

"_CHO KYUHYUN...!"_

_DEG_

_Aku kenal suara itu_

"_Heechul sajangnim... anneyong" Kataku membungkukkan badanku.. entah apa penglihatanku salah.. aku melihat ekpresi marah dari wajah cantiknya_

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya saat seseorang memanggil nama Kyuhyun, ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan dapur setelah Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mendekati orang yang memanggilnya.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun...!" sekali lagi Heechul menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan nada menggeram

"Ne sajangnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia melihat wajah Heechul yang semula memerah kini mulai berubah seperti sewajarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu... bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"Mwo... ah.. ne sajangnim..."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul sembari melirik ke arah belakang. Ryeowook yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun akhirnya menuju belakang dan memberitahu Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun sedang bicara dengan temannya.

.

"Cho... Cho.. Kyuhyun..." Kata Heechul dengan nada sedikit bergetar "Kau mengenal namja yang barusan memanggilmu dari arah belakang tadi?"

DEG

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi memucat, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat takut

"Dan jangan berbohong..! aku mempercayaimu karena kau adalah karyawanku..." lanjut Heechul kini dengan wajah memelas membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung akan apa yang dihadapinya.

"Ne... aku mengenalnya" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak kalah gugupnya

"Bisakah kau membawanya keluar Kyu? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada anak tadi... Sungguh aku harus bertemu dengan anak itu..." Heechul sedikit memelas pada Kyuhyun

"Mianhe sajangnim... aku tidak bisa membawanya keluar karena sedang banyak orang.. lagipula..." Kyuhyun sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Heechul dengan takut

"Apa Yunho ada di dalam? Aku akan ke dalam...!" Ucap Heechul dengan telak.. ia segera berdiri menuju ruangan belakang tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan segera mengikuti Heechul dari belakang.

"Sajangnim...!"

"Diam kau Cho...! Apa selama ini kau yang menyembunyikan Sungmin...?" Tanya Heechul geram melihat tingkah Kyuhyun "Dan kau cepat bawa aku menemui Yunho..!" Perintah Heechul membuat nyali Kyuhyun ciut seketika melihat aura berbahaya dari wajah Heechul

Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam, sekelebat kemungkinan terburuk yang ia takutkan menghinggapi fikirannya. Ia tak menyangka Heechul mengenali Sungmin, ada banyak pertanyaan yang menggelayuti fikiran Kyuhyun.. ada hubungan apa Sungmin dan Heechul..

.

"Kyu..." Sapa Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun melewati ruangannya dengan tergesa dengan seorang namja

DEG

Seketika Heechul menghentikan langkahnya, dengan gerakan pelan ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah kanan tepat dimana sumber terdengarnya suara merdu Sungmin. Ia menatap namja manis yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan rindu. Ia tak kuasa membendung perasaan bersalahnya pada Sungmin, sungguh ia sangat ingin memeluk Sungmin dan meminta maaf pada sosok mungil itu.

"Kyu... kapan kita pulang?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Heechul yang masih terdiam menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan dan menatap Sungmin penuh cemas.

"Na... namamu siapa?" Tanya Heechul lembut pada Sungmin

"Eh... Ne?" kata Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula pada Kyuhyun menuju Heechul

"Na... namaku.. namaku.. Lee Sungmin" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada gugup, ia merasa takut dengan tatapan Heechul.. ia takut jika Heechul adalah salah satu teman Appanya.. karena dilihat secara visual Heechul sangat mirip dengan Siwon.. begitu memperhatikan penampilan. Celana yang licin, tuxedo yang terlihat mahal dan terlihat sangat tampan.. ah bukan.. hampir mendekati cantik fikir Sungmin.

Heechul sedikit tersenyum karena Sungmin mengatakan namanya dengan marga Lee, bukan marga sang Appa Choi.

"Dia bos di kantorku Min..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya setelah terjadi kecanggungan antara Heechul dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin yakin, Sungmin tidak mengenal Heechul, lalu apa hubungan Heechul hingga ia mengenali Sungmin..

"Ah.. Jinjayo? Anneyong Sajangnim..." Kata Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Cho... antarkan aku ke ruangan Yunho... dan kau jangan kabur... ikuti aku.. ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu..!" Perintah Heechul dengan nada tegas sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarinya, mimik wajahnya berubah 360 derajat saat menatap Sungmin dan beralih kearah Kyuhyun.

"Min.. tak apakah kita pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne.. gwenchana..." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

.

.

Ruangan yang berukuran sedang itu hanya diselimuti kesunyian. 3 namja yang ada di dalamnya masih betah untuk berdiam diri. Hingga akhirnya Yunho yang jengah akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Jadi kau mau mulai bertanya darimana? Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan semuanya..." kata Yunho

"Mengapa kau tak menceritakan bahwa Sungmin bekerja denganmu? Aku yakin Jaejoong pasti bercerita masalahku selama ini padamu..!" Tanya Heechul pada Yunho "Sekarang jelaskan...! Mengapa Sungmin bisa ada di sini? Siwon bahkan sudah mencarinya kemana-mana...?" Tanya Heechul pada Yunho yang terlihat tenang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam.. ia begitu kaget Heechul terlihat begitu mengenal Sungmin

.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya sebelum mendengar Yunho bicara masih dengan sikapnya yang dingin pada Heechul

"Mianhe jika sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahu apapun tentang Sungmin, baru beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong memperlihatkan foto Sungmin padaku dan berkata bahwa kau sedang mencari Sungmin. sebenarnya aku sudah ingin bercerita pada Jaejoong.. tapi memang sampai sekarang aku belum sempat bercerita. Aku ikut larut melihat Sungmin terlihat sangat nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya"

"Tapi... kau tau Sungmin sedang..."Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat tatapan ingin tahu dari mata Kyuhyun dan Yunho secara bersamaan. "Ahh... lalu bagaimana bisa Sungmin ada disini?" tanya Heechul mengubah pembicaraan

Heechul segera beralih menatap Kyuhyun saat tatapan Yunho mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun bercerita

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam hingga akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul dari awal. Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sungmin, bagaimana Sungmin menceritakan keinginannya untuk hidup normal seperti orang kebanyakan dan siapa Sungmin sebenarnya. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya secara rinci kecuali tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin, entah mengapa ia merasa Heechul bukan berada di pihak Ayah Sungmin.

.

"Aku harap kau jangan bertindak gegabah... Aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin keluar dari rumah Siwon dan ingin tetap tinggal bersama Kyuhyun.. tapi kuharap kali ini kau jangan bertindak sesukamu Lee Hechul, kau bisa tanyakan pada Kyuhyun... bagaimana Sungmin ingin bebas dan tak ingin di kekang seperti saat bersama Siwon... lagipula aku lihat akhir-akhir ini Sungmin sangat sensitif "Kata Yunho dengan bijak

.

.

.

Siwon terlihat mengacak rambutnya di depan cermin..

"Yeobo..." panggil Kibum cemas melihat Siwon yang terlihat acak-acakan

"Bummie... Ini sudah sekian lama sejak anak buahku melihat Sungmin di daerah Gangnam.. sejak itu... sampai sekarang tak ada perkembangan sedikitpun tentang Sungmin... aku takut penyakitnya semakin parah Bummie..." Kibum hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh suaminya ke dalam pelukannya.. mengelus punggung berotot itu pelan

"Tenanglah... Sungmin anak yang kuat..." Jawab Kibum "Aku yakin Sungmin baik-baik saja, mungkin saja ia bertemu dengan orang yang baik... kita akan segera menemukannya.. setidaknya setelah kejadian itu kita tau Sungmin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja bukan..? Bukankah anak buahmu bilang ia bersama seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya? Setidaknya kau harus melacak namja yang terlihat bersama Sungmin saat itu.. mungkin kau akan mudah menemukannya"

.

"Bummie..."

"Ne..."

"Saat itu... saat dimana hari Sungmin meninggalkan rumah, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan temanmu ditelpon? Apa kau membahas ibunya Sungmin?"

"Emm... a...aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan Taemin.. aku bilang sebenarnya Sungmin bukan darah dagingku... ma... maafkan aku Yeobo..." Ungkap Kibum sambil memperat pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon

"Hmm... mungkin Sungmin memang terkejut, harusnya aku memang mengatakannya sejak lama..."

Siwon melepas pelukan Kibum dan berbalik meninggalkan Kibum sambil membayangkan sosok namja cantik yang telah memberikannya Sungmin, anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kibum saat beberapa langkah Siwon meninggalkannya

"Tidak..." Jawab Siwon tanpa menatap Kibum sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya

.

.

.

"Kyu... memangnya ada hubungan apa bosmu dengan Yunho hyung, sepertinya mereka sangat dekat..." Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berusaha fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya

"Ah... ne.. ternyata bosku adalah sahabat Jaejoong hyung... namjachingu Yunho hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

Sejak perbincangan di ruangan Yunho Kyuhyun masih menimpan berbagai macam teka-teki yang menghigapi fikirannya

"Namjachingu Yunho hyung?"

"Kau tak ingat? Aku dulu pernah bilang padamu bahwa kekasih Yunho memang seorang namja... namja cantik.." Kata Kyuhyun "sepertimu" sambung Kyuhyun walau dengan nada pelan

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sepertinya sangat penting.. kau bahkan juga ikut di bawa ke ruangan Yunho hyung.." Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"Kkkkk... tidak apa-apa Min..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda di ucapannya dan menatap sekilas wajah mungil Sungmin "Jangan memiringkan kepalamu seperti itu... kau semakin cantik" kata Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan walau Sungmin jelas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini

DEG

"Ahh... apa ada masalah yang serius dengan mereka?" Tanya Sungmin kembali berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit gugup dan malu

"Tidak ada...!"

.

**Flashback**

.

"Untuk sementara aku serahkan Sungmin padamu Kyu..."

Entah mengapa, walau ucapan Heechul barusan seperti sebuah perintah yang menakutkan.. bagi Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah perasaan kekhawatiran yang besar

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Yunho dan Heechul bergantian.

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, begitupula dengan Heechul. Mereka sadar, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perbincangan Yunho dan Heechul yang kadang memang ia tak fahami.

"Katakanlah..!" Kata Heechul

"Sebenarnya Sajangnim siapa? Ada hubungan apa antara Sajangnim dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya walau sebenarnya ia sedikit takut dengan Heechul. Bosnya memang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, terlihat lembut dan cantik di saat tertentu.. dan terkadang terlihat menyeramkan seperti serigala yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

.

Heechul terlihat sedikit berfikir dan menatap Yunho seakan bertanya bolehkah aku mengatakannya pada bocah yang terlihat tak bisa apa-apa sepertinya walau akhirnya Yunho hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan pada Heechul.

Hufhhh...

Heechul terlihat menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya

"Apakah jika pertanyaanmu kujawab kau akan berhenti bertanya yang lain?" Tanya Heechul kembali. Pertanyaan Heechul justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Ne..!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pasti

"Sungmin adalah putraku...!"

DEG

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, alisnya bahkan hampir menyatu.. ia hanya sedikit bingung.. bukankah Sungmin adalah putra konglomerat kaya Choi Siwon.. sekarang kenapa bosnya sendiri mengatakan Sungmin adalah putranya. Bukan malah membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada diotak Kyuhyun semakin sedikit, entah kenapa jawaban Heechul justru semakin membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun semakin banyak.

.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau merawat Sungmin, jagalah Sungmin untuk sementara waktu untukku... aku akan mempersiapkan diriku walau waktuku tidak banyak.. mungkin aku akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk meyakinkan Sungmin... ini sudah hampir malam... ajaklah Sungmin pulang.. pastikan dia beristirahat dengan baik.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu... sekarang cepatlah kau ajak Sungmin pulang Kyu..." Perintah Heechul dengan nada lembut. Demi apapun Kyuhyun aakan menceritakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk, pribadi lembut Heechul saat ini pasti tidak banyak yang pernah melihat.

.

**Flashback off**

.

"Tunggu...Eunhyuk... ya Eunhyuk...!"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun dari tadi tidak menghiraukannya

"Kyuu... Kyuuuuu... Hei... Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menepuk lengan Kyuhyun yang masih tengah asyik dengan lamunannya

"Eh..."

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem saat melihat mereka kini sudah sampai di depan flatnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menatapnya dengan wajah yang masam

"Mengapa kau melamun? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aniyo..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sungmin

Yah.. Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu, Eunhyuk pernah bilang jika Heechul pernah digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon ayah Sungmin. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin memang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Siwon dan Heechul.

"Kajja... kita sudah sampai" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dari luar

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti yeoja Kyu..." Protes Sungmin

"Hehehe..."

.

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di depan gang menuju flatnya, ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan jika merasakan sesuatu telah terlebih dahulu menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang dan dengan sedikit menunduk ia melihat Sungmin menginjak salah satu tali sepatunya yang lepas dari ikatannya.

Dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dihindari lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat ia memang tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya karena Sungmin menginjak tali sepatunya tepat saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya.

Sungmin sangat kaget saat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba terhuyung kearah tubuhnya. Sungmin tak sempat menghindar hingga kini ia telah terhimpit tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya dan mobil Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya.

.

DUK

.

Jarak wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini hanya berjarak 3 cm, Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam saat menyadari begitu dekatnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang pasrah, ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang berada disisi tubuh Sungmin, mengurung tubuh itu dan berpegangan pada mobil yang menjadi sandaran tubuh Sungmin.

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pelan, ia begitu menyadari apa yang akan ia alami berikutnya saat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin, tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika saat merasakan bibbir tebal Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir atasnya dengan penuh perasaan. Sungmin tak mampu melawan, ia hanya bisa meremas baju depan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan perasaan yang membuncah di perutnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun beralih melumat bibir bawah Sungmin dan berusaha menenangkan tubuh Sungmin yang masih menegang dengan mengalihkan satu tangan yang awalanya menumpu di mobilnya menuju belakang Sungmin. Dengan jarinya yang naik turun atau kadang memutar pelan Kyuhyun mengelus belakang Sungmin hingga membuatnya mendesah dan dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan kendali, ia melepas cengkramannya di baju Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dibalik ciuman mereka.

.

Sungmin hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun mendominasi ciuman mereka, lenguhan tipis terus saja keluar dari mulut Sungmin walau sesekali ia juga membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dengan oksigen, dengan pelan ia memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertumpu pada mobil dengan pelan.

"Hahhh..."

BLUSH

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha membuang kegugupannya saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Dengan nafas yang masih sama tersengal Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Aku harap ini tidak akan merubah apapun antara kita, Saranghae Sungmin ah... Saranghae... aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku mencintaimu, yang aku tau aku mencintaimu hingga aku begitu takut kehilanganmu, aku begitu nyaman bersamamu, aku merindukanmu saat kau jauh sedikit saja dariku... kumohon... maaafkan aku mengatakan ini padamu..."

Sungmin kembali menegang melihat tatapan tulus Kyuhyun itu, bohong jika dia tidak merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, bohong jika dia tidak takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, justru Sungmin begitu takut ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."Kata Sungmin membuka mulutnya dengan wajah sendu

"Min... kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kau... ah... Kajja... kita ke dalam.. ini sudah terlalu malam... nanti kau sakit" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin yang terasa begitu dingin.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berusaha merubah suasana yang memang jadi canggung diantara mereka dengan sama-sama berusah memecah keheningan di flat mungil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" "Min" panggil mereka bersamaan

"Ahh... kau duluan Kyu..." Kata Sungmin memutar bola matanya gugup berusaha tidak bertemu kontak dengan mata Kyuhyun

"Kau yang duluan Min..." Ucap Kyuhyun juga sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku mandi dulu saja..!" dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mengambil anduk di kamar

"Aku buatkan coklat panas ya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne... aku mandi dulu..." Entah mengapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja terlihat malu dengan wajah memerah yang tak hentinya. Dengan cekatan Sungmin menyiapkan coklat dan menghidupkan kompor

Sungmin memandang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutup Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih dan berjalan menuju dapur

**Kyu... aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika tahu seperti apa aku sekarang, aku pernah mendengarnya... kau terlihat bertanya dengan Wookie tentang keadaanku.. aku takut... sangat takut... kau akan meninggalkanku... dan yang paling aku takutkan... justru aku sendiri... aku takut Appa menemukanku dan membawaku kembali padanya.. hingga aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyummu, hingga aku tak lagi melihat wajah damaimu, hingga aku tak kuasa lagi mengelus rambutmu saat kau tidur... dan yang aku takutkan... aku justru tidak mengingat siapa dirimu lagi...**

.

DEG

Sungmin mematung di dapur berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah takutnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di bajunya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Sungmin mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah, selangkah dua langkah tiga langkah Sungmin terus melangkah kakinya menuju kamar.. ia berusaha menggapai lemari yang ada di hadapannya dengan langkah cepat. Ia terus menahan sesuatu yang hampir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Min... kau sedang apa?"

DEG

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamar dengan bagian tubuh bawah yang terlilit handuk.

"Kyu.. Kumohon bantu aku.." Ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Bantu? Kenapa...? kau ingin kubantu apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat gugup, cemas dan takut dalam satu waktu

"Kyu... aku ingin..." Ucapan Sungmin belum selesai, dengan penuh harap Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun berusaha keluar kamar, matanya kembali berusaha mencari apa yang ia cari...

Setelah tepat di depan kamar langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika, ia memegang juniornya dari balik celananya..

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin diam akhirnya mendekati Sungmin, ia sedikit agak terkejut melihat posisi Sungmin yang mematung dengan tangan yang memegang juniornya.

"Kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kyu..." Sungmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan ia tahan dari tadi telah keluar dari juniornya. Sungmin sudah menahannya dari tadi, ia begitu ingin ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, tapi ingatannya yang mulai melemah justru membuatnya lupa menuju arah kamar mandi.

"Min... astaga..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, ia bisa melihat air seni Sungmin telah membasahi celana bagian selangkangannya dan mulai merembes ke celana bagian bawah.

Sungmin masih mematung, tangannya begitu sulit digerakkan.. dia sendiri terlihat begitu syok dengan yang di alaminya.. sungmin terlihat kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke kamar dan memakai celana selutut dengan handuk yang tadi melingkar di tubuhnya telah beralih di dilehernya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap melepas celana panjang Sungmin tanpa meminta persetujuan Sungmin.

"Apa tubuhmu tidak bisa digerakkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng... "A...a..aku takut... a..aku..."

"Diamlah... aku akan melepas celanamu, baru kita ke kamar mandi ne?" sedikit banyak Kyuhyun sekarang semakin mengerti apa yang dialami Sungmin, ia memang sudah sedikit curiga melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada Sungmin sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Sungmin.

Belum selesai Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk mengangkat kaki sebelah kiri untuk melepas celana Sungmin, ia mencium bau hangus dari arah dapur.

"Min... kau memasak coklat panas?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk lemah

DEG

Mata Sungmin membulat dan tanpa ia sadari air mata telah terkumpul di sudut matanya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah dapur, ia matikan kompor yang ada di hadapannya dan dengan sigap ia basahi handuk yang berada di bahunya dengan air yang ada di pencucian piring dan langsung melemparnya ke arah tempat pemanas coklat yang sudah terbakar... api yang ditimbulkan karena pemanas coklat yang terbakar terlihat padam karena handuk yang Kyuhyun lempar.

"Hufffh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan keras.. "Hampir saja..." ia sedikit mengusap keringat yang keluar dari dahinya "Aku harus beli kompor baru sepertinya, untung belum sampai mengenai selang gasnya... Hahh... aku jadi gugup"

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kembali untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin, ia tak menghiraukan lagi keadaan dapurnya yang berantakan.

"Min..."

"Kyu..."

Tes...

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya, entah mengapa air mata yang ada disudut matanya terlihat mulai jatuh dari penampungnya. Ia masih berdiri mematung melihat Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa dan keringat yang terlihat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei.. mengapa menangis... angkat kaki kirimu, setelah itu kita ke kamar mandi ne?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin untuk mengangkat kaki kirinya.

"Kyu..."

"Hei... dari tadi kau terus memanggilku.. apa begitu menyukaiku eoh...?" Goda Kyuhyun

Tes

"Berhenti menangis...!"

CUP

"Saranghae..." Kata Kyuhyun tulus mengecup bibir Sungmin pelan "Kajja.. kita ke kamar mandi..."

Sungmin terpaku melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, dengan telaten Kyuhyun membersihkan bekas air seni yang ada di lantai hingga menghampiri Sungmin yang ada di kamar mandi... ia juga menyiram kaki Sungmin dengan air untuk membersihkan dari sisa air seninya.

"Emm... kau masih syok? Aaah... kau masih takut?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk

"Emm.. apa kau bisa melepas celana dalammu itu? Aku sudah membawakan boxermu untuk kau ganti" Tanya Kyuhyun, entah mengapa ia sangat malu menanyakan hal itu pada Sungmin

Tes

"A... a...aku..." Jawab Sungmin terbata.. Sungmin tak mengerti dirinya, ia terasa begitu sensitif saat ini, lidahnya kelu.. bahkan seluruh pergerakan ototnya tak bisa ia kendalikan "A..aku akan melepasnya nanti.. kau bi..bisa.. me...ninggalkanku... K..Kyuh..." kata Sungmin.

"Kau bisa kedinginan terlalu lama berada disini Min"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun akhirnya mempelorotkan satu-satunya pelindung bagian bawah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang sambil berusaha menatap wajah Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya yang ingin melihat sesuatu yang juga sedikit tersentuh tangannya.

"Min... apa kau bisa mengusap ah... ini tisyunya..." Tanya Kyuhyun tergagap sambil meletakkan tisyu di tangan Sungmin, ia juga meletakkan boxer Sungmin tepat dikakinya hingga menyebabkan ia harus menunduk. Kyuhyun mati-matian menundukkan kepalanya, ia sadar.. sedikit saja dia mendongakkan kepalanya maka yang ada di hadapannya adalah junior Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti menangis dan melihat wajah kemerahan Kyuhyun dengan lucu, tanpa ia sadari Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berusaha memasangkan boxer melalui kaki Sungmin.

"Ne..."

DEG

Wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin memerah, Sungmin baru sadar akibat kecerobohannya memanggil Kyuhyun, wajah Kyuhyun otomatis mendongak dan tanpa sengaja justru membuat Kyuhyun melihat juniornya.

"Oh Tuhan Lee Sungmin..." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia segera menarik boxer Sungmin hingga pinggang, ia merasa begitu gerah dan panas.. sesuatu dibalik celananya entah mengapa terasa berdenyut.

GREP

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun...

"Kyu... Mianhe... aku membuat banyak kekacauan malam ini" Kata Sungmin

"Aniya... berjanjilah padaku mulai sekarang jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku?kau mau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengulurkan kelingkingnya sambil melepas pelan pelukan Sungmin

"Ne..."

"Saranghae..."

DEG

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat lidahnya tak bisa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa chapter ini mengecewakan...? Maaf banget yah... chapter depan bakal aku jelasin mengenai penyakit Min..

Aku ketawa pas ada reviewers yang bilang di chap kemarin banyak kata DEG yang aku sisipkan.. setelah aku lihat bener juga... hahaha... aku ngegambarin rasa terkejut dengan kata DEG.. dan kebanyakan biasanya dirasain Kyu ato Min yang gugup ama perasaannya atau dimana suasana Min yang kaget karena gejala penyakit dia kambuh.

Yang nanya ini rate M trus NCnya kapan aku bingung letakkinnya... bakal ada di part akhir ama chapter 6 atau di chapter 7 deh ya...

**Thanks to**

**Guest, sitara1083, longyoung, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Yefah kyuminShippClouds, kin eun neul, Zahra Amelia, Gyuryn, won2, sholaniadinara, kms, fariny, reaRelf, Miyoori29, Guest, Cho Na Na, Paijem, winecouple, Tiasicho, rima KyuMin Elf, HeeKitty, HyunShi, Kim Min Ah, kyutamins, vnovgyu, thiafumings, I am ELF and JOYer, adette, Princess Pumpkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, Guest, SongHyojin, GamerPink, kyuminjoy, ChoiShinYang, RithaGaemGyu, Manize83**

**Gomawo udah mau review... review kalian jadi semangat utamaku buat update cepat FF ini**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ dan TVXQ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke.. part ini rada 17+ yah..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Chapter sebelumnya**

.

"_Aniya... berjanjilah padaku mulai sekarang jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku?kau mau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengulurkan kelingkingnya sambil melepas pelan pelukan Sungmin_

"_Ne..."_

"_Saranghae..."_

_DEG_

_Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat lidahnya tak bisa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun_

.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanyaku saat sudah mengantar Sungmin ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur

Dan hanya sebuah gelengan darinya yang kudapat, aku akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur jika tidak merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menarik tanganku

Sungmin terlihat menepuk bantal disebelahnya dan berkata dengan pelan "M...m..maukah k...kau menemani...ku?" Tanyanya...

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, pipinya yang merona membuatku benar-benar ingin mengecup pipi bulat itu.

"Ne..." Jawabku lalu berbaring disampingnya menghadap ke arahnya

"Aku takut... maukah kau memelukku?" Tanyanya lagi

Aku kaget... jelas kaget, setidaknya perlakuannya yang seperti ini menyiratkan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku.. dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirku kupeluk tubuhnya dengan penuh sayang, sesekali kuelus punggungnya dan kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang manis.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanyaku

"Hmmm..."

"Tidurlah... aku juga akan tidur..." Kataku

.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm?" Kulihat ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatku

"Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu? Tapi berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku... dan kumohon jangan mengusirku..."

CUP

Satu kecupan berhasil kudaratkan dibibir Sungmin hingga membuatnya terdiam

"Hei.. mengapa berfikir seperti itu, bukankah sudah kubilang aku menyayangimu... aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu... aku hanya mencintaimu.. dan kau cukup bilang juga men..mencintaiku" kataku sedikit gugup saat bagian akhir perkataanku

"Kyu... a..aku...Hmmph..." Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang sedekat ini denganku, apalagi tubuh kami yang memang saling berdempet seperti ini.

Melumat bibir kissable ini dengan pelan, bibir atas.. bawah... secara bergantian.. aku sungguh merasa tak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku kali ini, apalagi saat Sungmin ikut melumat bibirku pelan.. aku sedikit menaikkan tempo ciumanku dan memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulut hangatnya...

"Ahhh..."

Sepertinya ia juga sudah mulai lepas kendali, bisa kurasakan kakinya yang mulai gelisah dan menggesek gesek tempat tidur saat aku mulai menarik lidahnya dengan lidahku, berusaha menautkan bibir kami untuk saling beradu... hingga akhirnya aku melepas ciumanku saat Sungmin sudah mulai terlihat kesusahan bernafas

"Hahh... Hahh... Kyuhh... Sa..saranghae..." Ucapnya, membuat perasaanku semakin membucah dan kembali melumat bibirnya

.

Normal POV

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar terbaring dengan posisi terlentang kemudian menindihnya dengan pelan. Tangan Sungmin mulai tak beraturan, ia memeluk Kyuhyun walau tangannya terasa begitu gundah dengan mengelus belakang Kyuhyun dengan gaya tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dan mencoba menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Sungmin. Ia masih membayangkan betapa kacaunya dia saat melihat Junior Sungmin beberapa saat lalu.

PUK

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan tanda ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Nafsu Kyuhyun tak bisa dikendalikan lagi, ia melepas bibir Sungmin dan beralih menuju leher mulus itu, memberi gigitan kecil hingga ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk melepas kaos yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

CUP

Tak perlu waktu lama Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin dan turun ke bagian dada Sungmin.

"Ahhh... Kyuuu..." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar dan disuguhkan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sayu dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak.

Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin pelan tanpa menghentikan gesekan yang ada pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan tanpa banyak fikir iya akhirnya mengemut niple Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh keras

"Ahhnnn... ahhhng..." ia pelintir niple Sungmin tanpa menghentikan gelitikan lidahnya di niple yang lain

.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya saat merasa tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sayu berubah menjadi wajah gugup dan takut persis sama seperti saat Sungmin menahan ingin buang air kecil. Kyuhyun gelagapan dan menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Kau kenapa Min...?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kyu... a..aku..."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengelus dahi Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat. Tangan Sungmin berpindah ke juniornya, Kyuhyun yang melihat segera menautkan alisnya.

"Apa kau ingin buang air kecil lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas

"Kyu... Uhhhhhhhhhh..."

Dengan nafas tersengal Sungmin akhirnya klimaks sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun

"Oh Tuhan... aku bahkan lupa hal ini" Ucap Sungmin sambil masih tersengal

"Ckckck... kau membuatku khawatir" Kata Kyuhyuh sambil terkekeh saat melihat apa yang baru saja Sungmin alami, aroma sperma yang menguar dari Junior Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ingat bahwa dia juga harus menuntaskan sesuatu dibalik celananya. Namun itu ia urungkan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lelah.

.

"Ini..." Kyuhyun memberikan boxer baru untuk Sungmin "Pakai milikku saja, bukankah aku tidak boleh membuka lemarimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Sungmin di kamar

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm...?" Ucap Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya "Kau tak bisa memakainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Aniyo..."

"Lalu..."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah

"Aku takkan lama... kau tidurlah setelah memakai celanamu, aku akan segera kembali" Jawab kyuhyun, dengan mengacak rambutnya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit lemas dan wajah menunduk memperhatikan juniornya sendiri saat sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi "Hufhhh..."

.

.

Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin yang terlihat sudah tidur.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur" Kata Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin

Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum

"Mianhe..." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jika kau terus minta maaf aku tak akan memaafkanmu" ancam Kyuhyun

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya kembali dengan wajah yang merengut "Apa kau menyelesaikannya sendiri di kamar mandi?" Tanya Sungmin malu

"Ah... kufikir kau juga lupa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Kyuuuu..." Kata Sungmin dengan nada jengkel "Apa perlu aku..."

"Sudah... cepat tidur, besok aku harus bekerja..." Potong Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Sungmin

CUP

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat dan di balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jaljayo Kyu..."

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku membuka mataku saat kupastikan Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas, dengan hati-hati aku bangkit dari posisiku dan menuju dapur untuk membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang kutinggalkan.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan di dapur aku kembali beranjak ke kamar, melihatnya yang tertidur pulas seperti itu membuat kedamaian tersendiri di hatiku. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka malah membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, tak ada yang berubah darinya sejak aku pertama kali bertemunya.. malaikat kecilku yang sangat manis. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku yang tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka seperti itu, aku tak yakin akan semanis dirinya.

Aku berhenti di depan lemari dan mengambil selimut untuk tidur kami. Mataku terpaku saat menatap lemari Sungmin, entah karena dorongan apa aku begitu penasaran apa yang ada di dalam lemarinya hingga ia tak mengizinkan aku membukanya.

.

Dengan pelan kubuka lemarinya dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat membaca sebuah note besar tergantung di lemarinya

**Kau nakal... seharusnya kau tak membukanya.. tapi aku harap kau tak membukanya**

Aku tersenyum kecil saat membacanya, mataku beralih melihat pakaian yang terlihat rapi tersusun dilemarinya, aku tau.. dia memang namja yang hidupnya sistematis. Sejak dia tinggal di flat ini aku menyadari banyak perubahan. Dia mencuci baju seminggu tiga kali, membersihkan rumah di jam-jam tertentu, semua peralatan rumah tertata rapi, sungguh aku tak berlebihan.. sifatnya mirip ibuku..

Mataku beralih ke arah pintu lemari dan menemukan banyak note kecil yang tertempel

**Ke kamar mandi**

**Lurus dari kamar lalu belok kanan**

Aku melihat catatan berikutnya

**Dapur**

**25 langkah lurus, boneka kelinci menggantung**

**Belok kiri**

Dan yang lainnya berjejer bertulisan

**Kanan untuk menghidupkan kompor**

**Kiri untuk mematikan kompor**

**Pintu depan**

**10 langkah lurus, rak sepatu**

**Belok kiri**

Dan ada satu yang terlihat tertulis dengan tinta yang tebal

**Kyuhyun**

**Ingat Lee Sungmin..! Cho Kyuhyun..!**

**Al zeimer, aku harus mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun**

**Bawah untuk mematikan lampu**

**Atas untuk menghidupkan lampu**

Dan banyak lagi note-note kecil lainnya yang menempel berjejer di belakang pintu lemari.

.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat ada namaku menempel di sana, sepertinya dugaanku selama ini benar. Sungmin bermasalah dengan ingatannya... beberapa hari yang lalu aku search dan aku menemukannya.. gejala yang sangat mirip dengan yang di alami Sungmin **"Al zheimer"**

.

Penyakit yang menyerang sel saraf, di mana sel-sel saraf di otak mati. Penyakit yang gejalanya berhubungan dengan ingatan, penilaian, kebingungan, dan berfikir yang lambat. Penyakit ini memang berujung kematian. Umumnya banyak ditemukan di usia lanjut, tapi ada beberapa kasus yang mengalami Al Zheimer dini.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku pelan, menghela nafasku dengan berat saat mengingat isi artikel itu saat poin artikel itu mengatakan belum ada pengobatan medis untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Ada kasus dimana Al zheimer bisa di sembuhkan, apalagi jika pengidapnya masih berusia muda dan sel sarafnya belum terlalu terganggu. Aku tak yakin untuk kasus Sungmin, aku rasa penyakitnya sudah cukup parah.

Aku juga pernah membaca, jika dilakukan therapy maka pengidap Al Zheimer bisa sedikit diminimalisir penyebaran kerusakan sarafnya. Dan beberapa hari terakhir aku juga membaca ada obat herbal yang bisa menyembuhkan kerusakan saraf, entah benar atau tidak artikel itu.. seorang yeoja paruh baya berhasil kembali mengingat hal-hal yang tidak diingatnya sejak melakukan pengobatan alternatif itu.

Entah ini akan berguna atau tidak, aku rasa aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Lee Sajangnim, bukankah dia bilang Sungmin anaknya. Aku harus bisa membujuk Sungmin agar ia bersedia di rawat di rumah sakit untuk menjalani Therapy, aku rasa aku punya uang yang cukup untuk membiayainya.

Mungkin itu juga penyebab mengapa ayah Sungmin tidak mengizinkannya untuk menikmati dunia luar seperti yang Sungmin ceritakan dulu, tapi yang Sungmin ceritakan dulu ia keluar dari rumah karena mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup syok. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti pada Sungmin. Ahhh... aku baru ingat mengapa Sungmin sering terlihat berdiri di depan lemari, rupanya ia harus membuka lemari untuk mengetahui arah di flat ini.. yah bahkan di flat sekecil ini. Aku yakin di cafe Yunho hyung ada tempat rahasia Sungmin untuk menempelkan note-note seperti ini.

Sepertinya aku harus lembur malam ini, Chagiya.. lihatlah kejutan apa yang akan kau terima pagi nanti.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Sungmin ah.. aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu.. maukah kau mempercayai Eomma?"

"Sungmin ah.. ini Appa... Appa yang melahirkanmu"

"Pabbo Lee Heechul, ini memang sangat sulit"

"Sungmin ah... aku tidak berbohong, aku hamil selama sembilan bulan dan mengandungmu di saat sulit... Mianhe.. Eomma.. eh Appa.. harus menyerahkanmu pada Ayahmu karena saat itu keadaan Eomma sangat sulit, lagipula saat itu yang Eomma fikirkan kau mungkin akan bahagia karena mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap, walau Eomma harus di gantikan oleh Kim Kibum... Eomma bahkan selalu memantaumu.. Lihat ini... Eomma mempunyai semua fotomu dari umurmu 1 tahun sampai 20 tahun, Appa selalu memintanya dari Ayahmu..."

"Ahhhh... pabboya... mengapa harus sesulit ini, aku harus menyebutku Eomma atau Appa..?" Gerutu heechul berbicara sendiri, mencoba mempraktekan kata apa yang cocok untuk ia katakan pada Sungmin.

.

"Ckckckck... Jangan terlihat seperti orang bodoh seperti itu Chullie ah...!" Kata seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk memperhatikan Heechul tepat di seberang Heechul duduk.

"Hangeng ah... ini sangat sulit, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya agar ia percaya... Huffh... belum lagi masalah penyakitnya, walau aku punya tabungan yang banyak untuk mempersiapkan hal tak terduga seperti ini, aku tidak yakin dia bersedia di rawat di rumah sakit lagi... Choi itu benar-benar membuatku muak... aku yakin ia juga dengan mudah menemukan Sungmin saat Sungmin dibawa ke area tempat umum seperti itu. Anak buahnya saja beberapa bulan terakhir ini terlihat memata-matai perusahaanku" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar pada namja bermarga Tan itu.

"Kau seperti tidak tau bagaimana sifat Tuan Choi itu saja... kufikir kau lebih mengetahuinya dibanding orang lain" Kata namja berwajah oriental itu dengan nada meledek

"Haishhh..."

PUK

"Yak... chagiya... aku bercanda, jangan pukul aku seperti ini... ampuni aku tuan putri"

"YAK...!"

"Hahahahaha... sudah sudah" kata Hangeng menatap wajah Heechul, aku pulang ne? Aku tak ingin ikut campur masalahmu... aku rasa Sungmin malah akan semakin terkejut saat mengetahui Oemmanya akan menikah dengan namja lagi... Ckckck... lagipula besok aku akan ke Hongkong... dan aku tau kau tak akan bisa mengantarkau ke bandara karena itu beri aku ciuman sebelum aku berangkat..." Kata Hangeng memajukan bibirnya

"Haiss... mengapa aku harus menyukai namja sepertimu"

PLETAK

"Aww.. Chullie ah..."

"Kemari..!"

CUP

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ia sedikit menggeliatkan badannya dan masih berudsaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Eunghh..."

"Kau sudah bangun Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan selimut di tempat tidur mereka. Kyuhyun juga berusaha membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan mengecup dahi Sungmin pelan

"Kau Siapa?"

DEG

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat seketika, tubuhnya diam seketika, ia berusaha menormalkan kerja jantungnya dan akhirnya dengan gugup ia menatap Sungmin.

"Kau lupa aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, cepat atau lambat inilah hal yang paling ia takutkan yang akan terjadi

"Kemari..." Kata Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir tempat tidur yang kecil itu hingga menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya "Ini akan percuma atau tidak, tapi kau harus dengarkan aku... aku Cho Kyuhyun dan aku kekasihmu..." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin "Dan aku sangat menyayangimu..." Kata Kyuhyun pelan

Tes

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari air matanya terlihat menetes dengan sendirinya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin "Saranghae..."

CUP

Sungmin membatu seketika merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel di bibbirnya, ciuman yang singkat namun terasa begitu manis dan asin saat air mata Kyuhyun merambat turun ke bibirnya.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat duduk sambil menghadapi makanan yang telah disiapkan Kyuhyun, sejak ia bangun Kyuhyunlah yang menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Sungmin terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah di dalam flat Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum melihat note bertebaran di mana-mana. Di depan kulkas, di depan tv, di pintu kamar, di dinding menuju dapur, ada garis panjang di lantai menuju kamar mandi serta garis panjang di lantai menuju pintu luar.

"Kyu... kau yang membuat semuanya?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

DEG

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias

DEG

"Kyu... a..apa tadi.. aku tidak mengingatmu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup

Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan dengan cepat ia membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada cemas

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya "Berjanjilah denganku, setelah ini kita akan ke rumah sakit dan melakukan terapi ne?"

"Tidak..! aku tidak mau Kyu..." Jawab Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit, Appa pasti akan menemukanku Kyu... Sudahlah.. aku tidak mau membahas ini, bukankah kau harus kerja.. aku akan ke cafe Yunho hyung sendiri" Kata sungmin

Ia cukup kaget saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, Sungmin membenci hal itu, Sungmin membencinya karena ia pasti akan ditemukan Ayahnya dan buruknya ia yakin Choi Siwon tak akan membiarkannya keluar rumah seperti dulu, yang artinya tidak ada Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya.

.

"Min... bukan begitu maksudku.. dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar flat sendiri..!" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Lihatlah... kau bahkan mulai protektif padaku" Kata Sungmin ketus

"Apa yang kau fikirkan... aku tau kondisimu, dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang membiarkanmu pergi sendiri... kau tak perlu bekerja hari ini, beristirahatlah dulu...!" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Kau mulai seperti Appa Cho Kyuhyun..."

DEG

Kyuhyun menatap wajah marah Sungmin dengan tajam, ia benar-benar tau sifat keras kepala Sungmin dan bagaimana sensitifnya Sungmin karena penyakitnya.

.

Drtttt drrtt

Hp Kyuhyun bergetar, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin dan melihat tatapan yang mengartikan siapa yang menelponmu pagi-pagi begini.

PIP

"Yeobseyo"

"Kyu... bisakah kau membawa Sungmin ke cafe pagi ini?"

"Ne... chagi.." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin yang sedikit membulatkan matanya

"Kau kenapa bodoh? Ini aku Jaejoong, hyungmu... Heechul ingin bertemu Sungmin, katanya kau juga tak perlu masuk kerja hari ini.. cukup temani Sungmin bertemu dengannya"

"Ne.. chagiya..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat Sungmin masuk ke kamar "Hahaha.. mianhe hyung... aku tadi sedang bermain dengan kelinci kecil..."

"Kau gila..!"

PIP

.

"Min..."  
"Stop Cho Kyuhyun.. aku akan keluar dari flat ini.. dan kau tak perlu mengurusiku atau mengkhawatirkanku lagi..." Sungmin terdengar begitu berang dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat aksi marahnya.

"Kkkk... aegyooo.. kenapa saat marah kau tak terlihat menakutkan Sungmin ah..."

Sungmin hanya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan amarah yang hampir akan meledak di ubun-ubunnya.

"Kemari...!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya

"Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu Hah...?"

"Kkkk... Jaejoong hyung yang barusan menelponku... apa kau ingat?"

Sungmin terlihat berfikir serius mengingat nama itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat Sungmin terlihat berfikir begitu keras

"Namjachingu Yunho hyung..." lanjut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah, Sungmin memang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut dan sabar

"Yunho hyung... hyung pemilik cafe tempat kau bekerja Sungmin ah..."

Kata kyuhyun dan dengan cepat ia memeluk Sungmin saat Sungmin lengah berfikir

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu... aku akan dibunuh Yunho hyung jika ia mendengar candaanku barusan.. he..."

"Kau menyebalkan...!" Respon Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, ia baru saja mengingat siapa Yunho hyung yang dimaksud Kyuhyun

.

"Kita akan ke cafe Yunho hyung..." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukan mereka

"Jinjayo...? aku akan tetap bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin antusias

"Min... ayolah... kau harus ke dokter menjalankan terapi itu..."

Wajah Sungmin berubah seketika

"Sudah kubilang jangan membahas itu...!" Jawab Sungmin ketus

"Kau tak ingin sembuh... dan kau tak mencintaiku" Kata Kyuhyun datar dengan wajah dinginnya meninggalkan Sungmin beranjak ke dapur untuk meminum susunya.

.

"Kyu... sungguh... aku juga mencintaimu" kata Sungmin dengan nada berbisik dan wajah menunduk saat Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan kamar

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhaaaan... Lee Heechul, itukah putramu... dia lebih tampan dibanding foto yang kau perlihatkan beberapa minggu lalu..." Kata Jaejoong saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam cafe

"Aku gemetar Joongie.. aku memintamu menemaniku untuk menenangkanku, bukan mengagumi ketampanan anakku..." Ketus Heechul pada Jaejoong

"Oh Tuhan.. perpaduan Choi dan Heechul yang sangat menarik"

PLETAK

"Bisakah kau jangan seperti Ahjumma yang suka menggosip, kau namja... NAM-JA Joongie ah..." Kata Heechul geram

.

.

Di ruangan Yunho kini heechul dan Jaejoong sedang duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ahh... mengapa kita canggung seperti ini... Sungmin ah... kau mau minum apa? Biar hyung buatkan spesial untukmu" Kata Jaejoong

"Ah... tak perlu hyung..." Kata Sungmin

"Gomawao Kyun ah... sudah mau membawa Sungmin kesini" Kata Heechul membuat Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun seakan berkata ada apa dengan aku? Walau hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin, membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah berkata kasar pada Kyuhyun saat di flat tadi.

"Ne Heechul Sajangnim..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gugup

.

"Sungmin ah..." panggil Heechul gugup, ia meremas kuat tangan Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ne..." Jawab Sungmin

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." kata Heechul

"Ne?"

"Sungmin ah.. ini mungkin akan terdengar sedikit mustahil atau bahkan terdengar gila.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya dan menaikkan alis mereka bersamaan.

"Dulu aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang kebetulan mempunyai perusahaan kecil peninggalan keluargaku" Ucap Heechul mengawali ceritanya "Aku juga berhubungan dengan seorang namja, namja kaya dan pewaris perusahaan besar di negara ini..."

Sungmin mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan kursi yang ia duduki saat merasa mengenal ciri namja yang disebut Heechul

.

"Hari itu sebenarnya sangat membahagiakan bagiku, saat dokter menyatakan aku adalah seorang namja yang istimewa.. aku mempunyai rahim di tubuhku, aku kaget... karena saat itu aku juga telah melihatnya sendiri dengan sebuah testpack bahwa aku benar-benar hamil, hingga aku menemui dokter untuk memastikannya bersama namjachinguku tersebut. Aku fikir itu hari membahagiakan untukku.. ternyata tidak, karena hari itu juga aku mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit.. impianku untuk menikah di luar negeri bersamanya kandas saat hari itu ia bilang ia dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja kaya yang juga merupakan putri teman ayahnya yang juga merupakan pewaris perusahaan besar"

.

Heechul menarik nafasnya dalam dan memandang wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menegang. Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan datar walau ia masih mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan kursi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah tegang Sungmin dan mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin yang menegang dengan pelan. Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah Heechul.

.

"Bodohnya aku adalah saat namja mungil itu keluar dari perutku yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan yang telah begitu kusayang, aku menyerahkan putraku pada ayahnya dan yeoja tunangannya"

DEG

Entah kenapa mata Sungmin tiba-tiba memanas

"Aku benar-benar bodoh.. mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan hampir setahun tak keluar rumah, hanya Jaejoong yang selalu menjengukku dan membawakanku makanan yang terkadang aku inginkan, menyendiri dan tak ingin ditemui siapapun, bukan karena aku malu tapi aku merasa bodoh saat aku merasa bahagia aku justru menelan pil pahit disaat bersamaan, menutup telingaku saat mendengar pernikahan namjachingu yang telah membuatmu hamil ditayangkan di tv, aku bahkan meringis sendiri saat aegya itu menendang perutku disaat aku menginginkan sesuatu tapi urung aku lakukan..."

Tes

Heechul sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya, ia mengusapnya dengan kasar hingga terus melanjutkan ceritanya

"Harusnya aku memang terus membesarkannya tanpa peduli kondisiku saat itu, aku menyerahkannya pada namjachinguku yang menikah dengan yeoja pilihan keluarganya agar anakku bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang utuh... aku sangat bodoh.. waktu berlalu dengan cepat.. aku bahkan tak sedikitpun melupakan bayi kecil berbibir mungil itu"

DEG

"Saat dia berumur 1 bulan hingga satu tahun ayah bayi itu selalu mengirimkan fotonya lewat email padaku, walau aku terkadang membenci ayah bayi itu aku juga tidak bisa melepas kenyataan bahwa dia tetap ayah dari putraku. Hingga berumur 20 tahun seperti sekarang dia masih mengirimkan foto putraku tiap tahunnya..."

Heechul kembali menghela nafas

"Ah... aku harus kedepan, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah datang" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun agar ia juga meninggalkan Sungmin dan Heechul berdua, Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Jaejoong karena dibawah meja Sungmin dengan kuat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

.

"Sungmin ah... aku adalah orang yang telah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini..."

DEG

Cengkraman tangan Sungmin di tangan Kyuhyun melemah seketika, Sungmin hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Kyuhyun dengan segera meninggalkan Sungmin, membiarkan Heechul dan Sungmin untuk bicara berdua.

1 detik

3 detik

7 detik

Tak ada respon dari Sungmin, Jantung Heechul berdetak dengan kencang

10 detik

15 detik

"Eomma... ahh... Appa...?" Tanya Sungmin gemetar

"Kau tak marah padaku?" Tanya Heechul

Sungmin mengangguk dan dengan takjub memandang ke arah Heechul, ia tak menyangka bisa menemukan Eommanya setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum di Telfon saat itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah Eommanya yang seorang namja

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Pinta Sungmin

"Oh Tuhan... putraku..."

GREB

Tangis Sungmin dan Heechul seketika pecah saat mereka bisa saling berbagi pelukan. Heechul yang begitu terharu, sejak Sungmin tumbuh besar ia hanya bisa melihat perkembangan Sungmin dari foto.

"Sungmin ah..."

"Ne... Eom.. ah Appa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil terus memeluk Heechul dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya

"Aku bahkan bingung memikirkannya Sungmin ah... terserah kau saja mau menyebutku Eomma atau Appa..."

"Ne... Eomma..." Jawab Sungmin sambil menghapus sisa air matanya "Eomma... tunggu sebentar ne?" kata Sungmin pada Heechul dan melepas pelukannya saat mengingat sesuatu

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui Kyuhyun sebentar Eomma..." Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin dengan tergesa berlari mencari Kyuhyun

"Dia bahkan langsung melepas pelukanku... Huhh... Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin kau akan kupakai untuk membujuk Sungmin agar ia mau menjalani terapi lanjutan" Kata Heechul

.

.

TBC

Sekali lagi buat yang mungkin ga baca note author di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, author ga bakalan ngasih FF dengan sad ending... jadi jangan khawatir ya.. Ncnya chapter depan.. trus maksud Heechul yang bilang waktunya ga banyak itu.. ia takut waktu dia ga banyak buat ngejelasin ama ming karena takut saraf Sungmin sudah lumpuh dan Heechul ga bisa cerita ama Sungmin.

**Thanks to**

**Manize83, Maximumelf, reaRelf, GyuRyn, HeeKitty, lee13ming, lia, won2, hapsarikyuku, Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, tripler lee, Paijem, jirania, kyuminjoy, Zahra Amelia, Yefah Joyers Clouds, diamond, adette, DESITA, Guest (mian ini namanya ga kebaca di email), winecouple, Iam ELF and JOYer, ZaAra evilKyu, kyutamins, ChoKyunnie, nurganeffi, Miyoori29, thiafumings, RianaClouds, dessykyumin, SongHyojin, Guest (mian ini namanya ga kebaca di email), pumpkinsparkyumin, ChoJH, ichakyumin kyeo, sitara1083, HyunShi, Cho Zhen Min**

**Ga bisa janji bisa update cepet karena Weekend ini aku ada tugas kantor yang keluar kota, tp klo review kalian banyak aku usahain update cepet... Gomawo yg udah mau review... review kalian jadi semangat utamaku buat update cepat FF ini**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ dan TVXQ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke.. part ini NC 21+

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Chapter sebelumnya**

.

"_Mau kemana?"_

"_Menemui Kyuhyun sebentar Eomma..." Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin dengan tergesa berlari mencari Kyuhyun_

"_Dia bahkan langsung melepas pelukanku... Huhh... Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin kau akan kupakai untuk membujuk Sungmin agar ia mau menjalani terapi lanjutan" Kata Heechul__._

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri di locker pegawai, seperti membaca sesuatu di dalam locker Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari kedatangannya.

GREB

"Eh..."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, bagaimana rasanya bertemu orang tuamu?" tanya Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan mereka

"Aku tak menyangka, apa kau ingat.. dulu aku pernah bilang aku meninggalkan rumah karena mendengar suatu kenyataan yang membuatku syok..."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengingatnya

"Aku mendengar Eomma berbicara di telpon dengan temannya, ia bilang aku bukan anak kandungnya.. aku adalah anak Appa dengan seorang yeoja... Eomma bilang bahkan sampai sekarang Appa masih sangat menyayangi Yeoja itu, karena Eomma pernah melihat Appa menangis di depan laptop.. saat Eomma melihat laptop itu ternyata Appa sedang berkirim email dengan yeoja itu. Aku baru mengingatnya sekarang Kyu... Eomma bilang nama yeoja itu Heechul... Oh Tuhan.. aku tak menyangka bosmu adalah Eommaku Kyu... Aku begitu kaget Kyu... ternyata Eommaku seorang namja.." Sungmin kembali memeluk erat Kyuhyun

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kibum Eomma,dia yeoja yang sangat hebat... dia mau membesarkanku yang bukan darah dagingnya. Aku justru merasa bersalah pada Eomma..." Kata Sungmin lagi melanjutkan perkataanya, tanpa ia sadari Heechul mengintip mereka dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Sangat... Aku akan kembali ke tempat Eomma, aku bahkan meninggalkannya karena terlalu senang... changkkaman ne...?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu luar bukan ke arah ruangan Yunho ke arah dalam cafe.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kebingungan dan segera menghampirinya

GREB

"Apa kau juga ingin melihat aku bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu...!" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah sendu Kyuhyun

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit dan melakukan terapi ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin

Sungmin diam dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal

"Kau mengungkitnya lagi... aku bilang aku tak mau... kau merusak suasana tuan Cho"

"Kau tak mencintaiku...!"

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu aku tak mau, aku takut Appa menemukanku Kyu..." Sungmin sedikit memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan Appanya

"Ayahmu mencintaimu walau caranya salah... dan kau tak mencintaiku..."

"Kyu...!" Bentak Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau pasti ingin terus mengingatku dan melakukan terapi itu" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan Sungmin

GREB

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh saat merasa Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang

"Jangan membuat moodku hari ini rusak" kata Sungmin sambil berusaha membalik tubuh Kyuhyun

"Jadi...?" Tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin tersenyum canggung saat Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyeimbangkan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"Maafkan aku... baiklah... aku akan melakukan terapi, tapi dengan satu syarat...!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku...!" Titah Sungmin dengan wajah merah

"Aegyo... wajahmu sangat manis chagi...Aku berjanji..." Kata Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melirik ujung ruang tempat mereka berdiri terlihat bayangan Heechul yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm..."

"Tak ingin menciumku?" Tanya Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya

"Appamu.. ah bukan.. Eomma mu sepertinya sedang melihat kita dari suatu tempat" Kata Kyuhyun berbisik gugup

"Tak masalah...!"

CUP

Dengan sedikit berjinjit Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat, membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul membelalakkan mata.

"Mati aku...! aku akan ada dalam masalah besar" Kata Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Heechul

"Hehehe" Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Apa namja itu terlihat masih sering mengunjungi Heechul?" Tanya Siwon pada seseorang di seberang telpon

"Ne Tuan... terkahir malam tadi namja itu berada di apartemen tuan Heechul'

"Apa ada yang mencurigakan?"

"Entahlah Tuan... sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tuan Heechul tidak berangkat ke kantor seperti biasanya"

"Ne.. selidiki lah..."

PIP

"Chullie ah... semoga kau bahagia bersama namja itu.. maafkan aku tak bisa menepati janji kita dulu..." Ucap Siwon pelan sambil menatap ke atas langit berusaha menahan airmatanya.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie... kau meninggalkanku hanya demi namja kurus itu huh..." Ucap Heechul sedikit pedas, Heechul terlihat sudah tidak canggung berada di dekat Sungmin, rasanya ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sungmin untuk mengganti kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Hehe... Eomma..." Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Heechul

"Jadi... malam ini maukah kau menginap di rumahku?" Tanya Heechul dengan senyum teduhnya

"Ne..."

Heechul langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil menepuk punggung Sungmin dengan pelan. Mungkin tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan didunia ini bagi Heechul selain bisa hidup bersama Sungmin, anak yang ia lahirkan dan ia kandung di dalam rahimnya.

.

Sungmin sedikit memegang pelipisnya dan berjalan mengikuti Heechul melalui pintu belakang serta Kyuhyun yang juga mengikutinya dari belakangnya.

"Sungminnie... mari masuk..." Kata Heechul sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin "Kyu... kau bisa ke kantor setelah ini, aku akan mengantar Sungmin besok hari ke rumahmu dan kita akan memilih beberapa rumah sakit yang bisa melindungi keberadaan Sungmin dati tangan Siwon" Perintah Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun malas

"Ne... Sajangnim" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin, perasaan takut kehilangan Sungmin kembali terbayang diingatannya, rasanya pasti sangat hambar jika tak ada Sungmin di dekatnya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sungminnie... tak apakan kau menginap di tempatku? Ada banyak cerita yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu" Kata Heechul saat Sungmin menaikkan satu kakinya ke dalam mobil.

Kaki Sungmin melemah dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur, ia merasa kepalanya terasa berdenyut dengan kuat...

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya saat Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, ia menatap wajah Sungmin dan sangat panik saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Sungmin ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin

"Sungminnie... astaga...!" Heechul langsung turun dari mobil dan mendekati Sungmin berusaha menahan tubuh mungil itu

.

"Kyu... cepat naikkan Sungmin... kita tak punya banyak waktu.. Sungmin harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.. setidaknya dokter bisa memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit..." kata Heechul panik dan berusaha menahan berat Sungmin dan mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil.

"Lepaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss...!" Teriak Sungmin

Kyuhyun dan Heechul langsung melepas pegangan mereka pada Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"Si... siapa kau?" Tanya Sungmin terlihat ketakutan melihat Heechul "A..Apa kau anak buah Appa?"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak suka, ia berpegangan pada pintu mobil dengan kuat.

Heechul sedikit menggertakkan giginya, ia benar-benar kaget saat Sungmin melupakannya.. saat ini tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang polos, yang imut, dan lembut. Dimata Sungmin hanya terpancar ketakutan dan itu membuat Heechul meringis. Baru saja Sungmin bersikap manis dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang Sungmin justru tidak mengenalinya.. dan satu lagi yang membuat Heechul muak, Sungmin sangat ketakutan dengan Siwon. Ia benar-benar tidak memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuat Siwon hingga Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman bersamanya.

.

"Kyu... Cho... Cho Kyuhyun... dimana kau... hiks... aku ingin pulang... aku ingin bersamamu..." Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang setia di sampingnya, Tubuhnya merosot ia seperti kehilangan tenaga.. dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap pinggang Sungmin dan merangkulkan tangan Sungmin dibahunya.

"Ini aku... ini aku Min..." Jawab Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya

"Kyu... hiks..." Sungmin mengencangkan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis ketakutan di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe sajangnim.. sepertinya aku harus membawa Sungmin ke rumah, sepertinya penyakitnya semakin buruk... besok temuilah aku di flat.. kita akan mengantar Sungmin ke rumah sakit bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Heechul dan hanya dijawab Heechul dengan sebuah anggukan dengan wajah yang masih memucat.

"Aku titip Sungmin Kyun ah..." Ucap Heechul menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai Sungmin ah... Eh...!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat disamping tempat duduknya Sungmin yang tertidur lelap di kursi mobilnya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam flatnya, ia baru menyadarinya.. Sungmin terlihat lebih berisi daripada saat Kyuhyun pertama kali menemukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus saat melihat Sungmin yang ada dalam gendongannya, ia begitu bersyukur saat penyakitnya kambuh tadi Sungmin mengingat namanya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu dari mata Sungmin yang tidak fokus menatapnya Sungmin juga tak mengingat wajahnya, walau akhirnya Sungmin memeluknya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidur saat sudah memasuki flatnya. Dengan pelan ia mengambil selimut di dalam lemarinya dan meletakkan aroma terapi di dekat tempat tidurnya.

.

Drrtttt...

"Yeobseyo..."

"Kyu... apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?"

"Ah... Heechul sajangnim... Ne.. dia baik-baik saja... seperti yang pernah aku baca, orang yang mengalami penyakit seperti yang di derita Sungmin ini memang sedikit sensitif, moodnya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, sifatnya akan mirip dengan orang yang sudah berusia lanjut" Terang Kyuhyun

"Dia sedang apa?"

"Tidur.. Apa aku harus ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Andwae... kau tetaplah jaga Sungmin, sebenarnya aku ingin kesana.. tapi aku takut Sungmin akan seperti tadi lagi..."

"Ne... arraseo.."

"Kyu...?"

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau bisa mengajak Sungmin kerumah sakit besok?" Tanya Heechul ragu

"Jika Sungmin mengingatku mungkin akan mudah, tapi tidak jika dia tidak mengingatku... aku sedikit takut.. Sungmin juga kelihatannya trauma dengan hal berbau rumah sakit" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih

"Arraseo... berusahalah Kyu... terima kasih sudah menemani Sungmin selama ini.. besok pagi aku akan ke rumahmu"

"Ne..."

PIP

.

.

"Euungh..."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat melihat Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, cepat sekali fikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menatap Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari bibir mungil manis Sungmin

"Aku kekasihmu..." Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Kekasihku?"

"Ne... kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin bertanya hal banyak padanya yang akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin sedih

"Aku haus..." Kata Sungmin

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil memperhatikan Sungmin minum. Sungmin kelihatan haus, mungkin karena ia berteriak tadi fikir Kyuhyun.

PRANG

Sungmin melempar gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya ke lantai hingga gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin, ia dengan refleks mengangkat kakinya berusaha menghindar dari pecahan gelas yang dilempar Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru terlihat membulatkan matanya dan dengan segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang menginjak pecahan gelas.

.

"Astaga... Sungmin ah..." Kyuhyun berteriak histeris saat melihat langkah Sungmin yang meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur yang tidak terkena pecahan gelas, dengan langkah tergesa ia menyusul Sungmin. Saat ia sudah berhasil mengimbangi langkah Sungmin Kyuhyun melihat tangan Sungmin yang memegang juniornya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan gaya bridal, dan sesampainya di kamar mandi ia segera melepas celana Sungmin dan celana dalamnya. Dengan menelan ludahnya susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha menahan hasratnya saat melihat junior Sungmin yang menegang.

**Kyuhyun sadarlah.. Sungmin sedang sakit** fikirnya.

.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah menggendong Sungmin ke depan tv.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dialaminya hingga kakinya bisa sesakit ini. Kyuhyun melihat telapak kaki Sungmin yang berdarah dan ada beberapa pecahan gelas yang melekat

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya, mungkin akan sedikit sakit.. jadi tolong diamlah disini sebentar" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk lemah.. ia merasa benar-benar sudah menyusahkan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun datang dengan beberapa alat p3k sederhana, dengan sedikit tergesa ia kembali berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas sofa kecil di depan tv.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat meringis, ia kecup sebentar dahi Sungmin yang indah itu dan berkata "Jangan pernah berfikir kau membuatku repot... aku menyayangimu Sungmin ah..."

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada telapak kaki Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku setelah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, ia meraba bibirnya dengan jarinya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, ia merasa ciuman itu begitu tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"Auwww..." Sungmin berteriak pelan saat merasa sesuatu yang dingin mulai menusuk telapak kakinya

"Sebentar Min... jangan bergerak.. aku sedang berusaha melepaskannya dari kakimu.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik pecahan gelas itu dengan sebuah pinset

"Uuughh..."

"Bersabar lah sayang.. sedikit lagi..."

"Aaagghh..."

"Bagus... akhirnya selesai..." Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan pelan, ini seperti mencari sesuatu yang menyakitkan "Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniya..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan intens, ia elus surai hitam itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku akan membersihkannya dengan alkohol lalu memberikan plester luka, kali ini jangan bergerak lagi ne?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali mengurus kakinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin kembali mengenai bagian telapaknya yang sakit, lalu tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang hangat telah berada di bagian yang sakit.

"Nah selesai.. aku akan ke kamar membereskan sedikit kekacauan... kau diam disini ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan sekali lagi Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan

.

.

Kyuhyun membersihkan pecahan gelas dikamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mengingat bagaimana Sungmin dengan refleks melempar gelas yang ada ditangannya dan berlari tanpa menghiraukan pecahan gelas di sekelilingnya karena ingin buang air kecil. Kyuhyun memasukkan pecahan-pecahan gelas itu ke dalam tempat sampah hingga kamar itu benar-benar bersih kembali.

"Yak.. Cho Kyuhyun semangatlah.. mungkin setelah ini banyak kejutan-kejutan aneh yang bakal kau temui... bantulah Sungmin untuk sembuh... Semangat Cho Kyuhyun...!" Kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menatap ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat serius menatap ke arah TV. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh sayang"

.

.

"Awww...Arrrghhh..." Kyuhyun memekik keras merasa kakinya terjepit pintu utama flatnya saat ingin menutup pintu itu.

"Kyuhyun...!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sungmin berlari tertatih ke arahnya

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Ne.. ne gwaenchana..." Ucapnya terbata melihat wajah Sungmin "Kakiku hanya sedikit terjepit" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadari Sungmin baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Astaga Kyu... jarimu berdarah..." Ucap Sungmin histeris... "Kajja..! masuk ke dalam, aku akan mengobati lukamu... Awww..."

Sungmin menatap kakinya yang sakit, dan menatap Kyuhyun kemudian

"Kakiku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku tadi... apa aku merepotkanmu lagi?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin mengingatnya lagi dengan sigap ia merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa... dan kau tidak merepotkanku... dan aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman manis Kyuhyun berikan di dahi Sungmin. Mereka kembali duduk di depan TV dan akhirnya Kyuhyun harus mengalah dengan sifat keras kepala Sungmin yang akhirnya juga mengobati jarinya yang berdarah.

"Baik... sekarang kita akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, tangannyaia lingkarkan posesiv di bahu Sungmin

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dengan penyamaran lagi?" Tanya Sungmin, wajah Sungmin kembali ceria.. Kyuhyun tidak yakin apa Sungmin mengingat pertemuannya dengan Heechul tadi pagi

"Tidak... hari ini kita di rumah saja, lebih baik istirahat karena besok kau akan ke rumah sakit"

Sungmin menautkan alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka dan Kyuhyun memahami tatapan itu

"Jangan protes... kau sudah berjanji padaku tadi pagi... bahkan kau begitu senang dan menciumku disini" Kata Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

BLUSH

Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun.. Ia memang ssedikit mengingat cerita Kyuhyun barusan hingga saat ini wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aegyooo kekasihku memerah... Kajja.. kita nonton Film saja.. aku punya banyak kaset film bagus.." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas membuat sang empunya merengut

"YAK...! aku namja Kyunie..." Bentak Sungmin memajukan bibirnya

"Tapi kau memerah seperti wanita" Kata Kyuhyun puas membuat Sungmin semakin memerah.

.

.

Dan siang itu dihabiskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menonton film action yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun. Saling berbagi tawa, walau Sungmin terkadang akan sangat bingung dengan keadaannya. Berbagi ciuman kecil walau terkadang Sungmin bingung apa yang sedang ia lakukan... tapi ia hanya mengikuti hatinya. Kebersamaan yang mungkin akan sangat sulit Kyuhyun lupakan, kebersamaan yang mungkin sangat ingin selalu diingat Sungmin, kebersamaan yang akan tak pernah hilang dari ingatan Sungmin, kebersamaan yang membuat mereka semakin kuat walau akhirnya mereka harus mengalah dengan takdir apapun yang akan merenggut kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sungmin akan segera tidur walau Kyuhyun sudah begitu mengantuk. Sejak setelah makan malam yang sedikit ribut karena Sungmin lupa dimana letak garam, atau hal kecil dimana Sungmin memecahkan piring dan diakhiri dengan Kyuhyun yang membersihkannya dengan sabar akhirnya kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah ada ditempat tidur walau masih terlihat menyandarkan tubuh mereka di atas tempat tidur.

"Min... apa kau tidak mengantuk? Tidurlah..." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan nada sayang

"Apa kau mengantuk? Tidurlah... aku belum mengantuk..." Jawab Sungmin walaupun ia bertanya hal sama dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit malu, mungkin sungmin menyadari matanya yang sudah memerah karena mengantuk. Seharian ia menjaga Sungmin dan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak mau tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dan mengelus surai kehitaman itu dengan lembut.

"A... aku... aku takut Kyu..." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah sedih dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, tangannya ia satukan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipipinya

"Takut?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya

"A..aku takut tidur.. aku takut sa..saat bangun aku bahkan tak mengingat apalagi, ter...termasuk mengingatmu"

DEG

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya

"Sssst... jangan berkata seperti itu, karena itu besok pagi kita berangkat ke rumah sakit ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne..." Jawab Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun

"Kau harus tau, walaupun nantinya kau tak mengingatku aku akan selalu bersamamu... mencintaimu dan menjagamu...!Sekarang kita tidur ne?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin hingga mata mereka bertemu, ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pasrah di bawah tatapan matanya. Ada gambaran sedih, bahagia dan gelora di mata kelinci itu

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya pelan saat Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, ia masih hafal perasaan ini.. perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tak beraturan, karena perasaan ini bisa membuatnya hilang akal, bergemuruh di dada dan mengumpul di perutnya, terasa geli sampai membuatmu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan sudut bibir Sungmin, sudut kanan dan kiri hingga melumat bibir atas Sungmin dengan bibirnya, bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya yang terlihat sensual yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin hingga melepaskannya,walaupun pada akhirnya Sungmin harus merelakan bibirnya dilumat Kyuhyun kembali dengan penuh gairah, perang lidahpun tak terelakkan. Sungmin benar-benar terbuai dengan ciuman Kyuhyun, ia terengah-engah saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panas itu.

"Astaga Sungmin... maafkan aku... aku ter.. terbawa suasana..." Kata Kyuhyun gugup dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping membelakangi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sedih saat Kyuhyun membelakanginya, ia merasa sudah sangat tanggung, kemaluannya saja sudah mengeras walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

.

Sungmin akhirnya juga membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Sungmin menghadapnya, itu terasa jelas dipunggungnya karena nafas hangat Sungmin begitu terasa dipunggungnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar saat merasa ada sapuan udara hangat di lehernya, Sungmin meniupi leher Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berbalik padanya walau sepertinya usahanya gagal.

Sungmin kembali menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memainkan telunjuknya di bahu Kyuhyun membentuk tanda amor dan menggesekkan hidung mungilnya di punggung itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri, wajahnya bahkan merah karena menahan itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengaku kalah saat Sungmin menggesekkan juniornya yang setengah keras di buttnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dengan suara agak parau, wajahnya masih memerah membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli "Jangan bermain-main.. Aku tak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi" Kata kyuhyun dengan nada tegas, terlihat dengan jelas dari wajahnya ia berusaha menahan gelora panas ditubuhnya.

"Kyu... aku takut nanti aku juga akan melupakan bahkan tidak ingat dengan hal seperti ini" Gumam Sungmin dengan wajah sedih, aku takut tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu, padahal kau sudah berkorban begitu banyak padaku... kau bahkan telah memberikanku kebahgiaan yang begitu besar "Maukah kau bercinta denganku?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pasti

"Min... aku tak pernah sedikitpun meminta balasan apapun darimu, kau bahagia itu sudah cukup" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahi Sungmin, walau entah mengapa dengan posisi seperti ini ia merasa semakin panas, ia semakin bergairah saat mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Tapi ia tak ingin egois, Sungmin sedang sakit.

"Kyu... kumohon... aku membutuhkanmu saat ini..." Sungmin mendesah ditelinga Kyuhyun

"Min... Tap.. Eummmpph..."

.

Kyuhyun terkaget saat Sungmin menciumnya dan memagut bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia sudah tidak tahan, mungkin yang dikatakan Sungmin benar.. dan lagipula Sungmin terlihat sangat menginginkannya, Sungmin setelah ini juga akan terapi.. mungkin tidak salahnya menerima permohonan Sungmin. Lagipula ia sudah sangat tegang.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin hingga ia mengambil alih ciuman penuh gairah ini. Tanpa disadari Sungmin tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam tshirt tipis Sungmin dan mengusap niple yang terasa tegang itu seadanya.

"Ahhhh..."

Sungmin mengerang dan Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Dengan lincah Kyuhyun mencubit dan memainkan niple itu dengan jarinya membuat Sungmin sudah kalah dari Kyuhyun. Mulut dan niplenya dikerjai Kyuhyun habis-habisan sehingga Sungmin tidak membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menarik pinggang Sungmin agar menempel dengan tubuhnya, hingga jelas sangat terasa betapa tegangnya kemaluan mereka saat ini.

"Kyu... hahhhh... hahh... hahhh..." nafas Sungmin tersengal saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka, namun tak berapa lama Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan penuh cinta dan gairah. Ia menurunkan boxer yang dikenakan Sungmin hingga membuat kemaluannya yang tegang terlihat mencuat.

"Oh Tuhan Lee Sungmin... aku kali ini tak bisa menahan diri lagi, kau benar-benar indah" Kata kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona, betapa tidak.. kulit itu begitu putih, begitu mulus, tak ada sedikitpun noda disana, kulitnya bahkan melebihi mulusnya kulit yeoja.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk sedikit duduk untuk melepas tshirtnya dan Kyuhyun juga melepas semua penutup yang ada di tubuhnya. Hingga kini mereka berdua full naked dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu dan membuat ereksi mereka bergesekan

"Arrrrghh..." Mereka melenguh pelan saat tubuh naked mereka bersentuhan, rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang beredar dipembuluh darah mereka dan membuat mereka ingin meledak saat itu juga.

.

"Kau terlihat bernafsu" Ucap Sungmin menatap tajam wajah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkekeh

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai

"Entah kenapa aku jadi takut...Ooohhhhhhhhh..." Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan kemaluan mereka.

"Kau yang memintanya..! dan aku sangat menginginkannya" dan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar kembali melumat bibir itu dengan ganas, menggigit kecil rahang Sungmin membuat Sungmin benar-benar bergairah hingga ke ubun-ubun, ia menggenggam punggung Kyuhyun dengan keras saat merasa ciuman Kyuhyun mulai beralih ke lehernya dan menghisap pelan lehernya. Sungmin yakin besok akan ada tanda dilhernya.

Sungmin mendongak saat merasa Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya dan menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat sayang... aku tak bisa janji malam ini hanya satu ronde" Kata Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya

"Astaga Kyu... kau terlihat mesum... Aaahhhhhhhh..." Sungmin menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun mengemut niplenya dan turun keperutnya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa di kemaluannya

"Ohhh... Kyu... terus.. terus masukan..."

Sungmin mendesah dan melenguh pasrah saat Kyuhyun memberikan blowjob yang sangat hebat di kemaluannya. Kyuhyun hanya semakin menaikkan temponya saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang terdengar begitu seksi ditelinganya, ia merasakan urat-urat dikemaluan Sungmin di mulutnya, begitu keras dan hampir akan meledak saat Kyuhyun melepas dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang terlihat kecewa dan terkekeh pelan.

"Sabar sayang... kau curang jika mencapai puncak sekarang" kata Kyuhyun "Apa yang bisa kita pakai untuk jadi lube?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru ruangan "Ah... sepertinya aku masih punya satu" Kata Kyuhyun berdiri sebentar dengan tubuh full naked dan dengan kemaluan yang mengacung mengambil lube dilemarinya. Ia menyimpannya untuk permainan solonya.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap lube di hole Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin berdesis dan tak lupa ia juga melumuri kemaluannya dengan lube untuk mempermudah proses penyatuan tubuh mereka...

"Asshhhh... ahhhh..."

"Mungkin akan sakit di awal, tapi bersabarlah sayang... aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan malam ini" Ucap Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir itu penuh gairah

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhh..." Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun memasukkan kepala kemaluannya pelan ke dalam hole Sungmin

"Bersabarlah sayang..." Kyuhyun mengecup wajah Sungmin yang terlihat berkeringat dan kesakitan, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memasukkan setengah kemaluannya hingga sepenuhnya tertanam di hole Sungmin.

"Ouuuhhhh..." Sungmin menitikkan air matanya disudut matanya saat kemaluan Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurna.

Kyuhyun menggeram kenikmatan, juniornya terasa hangat... juniornya terasa diremas dengan kuat oleh otot-otot hole Sungmin. Dengan pelan ia mulai menggerakkan kemaluannya, mencoba gerakan in outnya dengan hati-hati sambil berusaha melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

Saat ekspresi Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi terlihat kenikmatan dengan gerakannya, Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat tempo in out nya di dalam Sungmin. Ia menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin di bahunya.

"Ouuuh... ahhhh... anghhhh... Kyuuhhhhh... Oh..."

"Iya sayang..."

Dengan nakal Kyuhyun juga mencubit gemas niple Sungmin saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat di tubuh mereka yang paling sensitif.

"Ouuhhh... Kyu... ah.. ah..."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin tak banyak bisa bicara, keringat sudah mulai membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Hingga Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan semakin mengeraskan desahannya.

.

"Kyuu... lagi... ahhhh... disitu..."

"Disini?"

"Ya... ahhhhhhggg... annghhhhh... eunghhhh... oh... ahh... ahh..."

"Ahhhh...Ahh..."

Tubuh mereka berdua terlonjak-lonjak saat proses penyatuan tubuh itu berlangsung, membuat derit tempat tidur kecil itu tak terelakkan dengan nada teratur dan disertai desahan dari mereka berdua.

"Kyuuu... Oouuh... aku hampir sampai..."

"Tahan sebentar sayang..." Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan in outnya dan mengocok junior Sungmin seirama dengan gerakan dibagian bawah tubuhnya

"Ahhh... anghhhhh... Euuhhh..."

"Ouuhhhhhhhh... ahhhhhhhh... ssssshhh..."

"Kyuuu... ini sangat nikmat..."

Kyuhyun terus mengocok junior Sungmin dan memainkan twins ball Sungmin dengan gemas, ia mencubit dan menyentil kepala junior Sungmin dengan nakal.

"Oh Tuhan... Kyu... aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi... a... a.. aku sampai... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Anghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan hingga Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, terbaring menyamping dan berhadapan tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

"Hah... hahhh... hah..."

"Hahh.. hah... hah..."

Nafas mereka berdua tersengal dan terdengar keras. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan berusaha menormalkan diri mereka saat sisa orgasme yang begitu hebat.

.

"Kyu... aku baru ingat... bagaimana dengan Heechul Eomma.. aku tak bisa mengingat apapun setelah pertemuan tadi pagi" Kata Sungmin membuka suara dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang menciumi kecil wajahnya.

"Besok dia akan menjemput kita dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, aku yakin dia bisa mencarikan rumah sakit yang aman untuk menghindari Ayahmu" Kata Kyuhyun mulai nakal menggigit telinga Sungmin hingga melumatnya

"Ahhhhhhhh... Kyuuuuuu..." Kata Sungmin manja

"Min... maafkan aku... aku ingin lagi" Kata Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan nada erotis di telinga Sungmin

"YAK...!" Sungmin hanya berteriak kaget saat Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menindih tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuh mereka yang memang masih bersatu

"Satu ronde lagi sayang...Ahhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh... Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..."

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhe... satu minggu lebih ya aku baru update... kerjaan dikantor bulan ini banyak...

Ah iya... NCnya ga hot yah... maafkan saya... sumpah bikin FF NC YAOI itu susah...

Jadi maafkan kelemahan author

**Thanks to**

**Paijem, lia, kim eun neul, diamond, lee13ming, Zahra Amelia, DESITA, won2, Miyoori29, ChoKyunnie, Tiasicho, Cho Sa Min, kyutamins, Cho Na Na, rearelf, elfkyulover, pumpkinsparkyumin, marcia rena, Guest, thiafumings, Maximumelf, ZaAra evilKyu, sider imnida, Deer Panda, kyuminjoy, longyoung, Yefah Joyers Clouds, winecouple, adette, GyuRyn, Guest, ririn chubby, YuniNJ, MissELFVIP, fariny, evil vs bunny, Princess Pumpkins ELF, Evilpumps, Iam ELF and JOYer, RithaGaemGyu, missELFVIP**

**Gomawo udah mau review... review kalian jadi semangat utamaku buat update cepat FF ini**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Who are you

YAOI/Kyumin/T-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ dan TVXQ

Rating : T nyenggol M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Jika banyak orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok orang yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, terbiasa bersamanya, luluh karena kebaikan hatinya, dan jatuh lebih dalam untuknya karena ketulusannya. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. FF KYUMIN/YAOI/T-M

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Kyu... cepat bawa Sungmin masuk..!" Heechul memerintah dengan nada sedikit tergesa

Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Heechul dengan tergesa

"Sajangnim ada apa?"

"Eomma ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan

Heechul tersenyum lega dan menatap wajah Sungmin dengan sayang saat menyadari Sungmin mengingatnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma

"Aku merasa dari tadi aku diikuti dua buah mobil, aku bahkan harus memutar dan masuk jalan lain untuk mengelabui mobil-mobil itu, karena itu aku terlambat menjemput kalian.." kata Heechul membuat Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa mereka anak buah Appa?" tanya Sungmin merasa bergidik saat menanyakan hal itu pada Heechul, sejujurnya Sungmin sangat penasaran bagaimana hubungan Eomma dan Appanya setelah pernikahan Appanya dengan Kibum.

"Sepertinya.." Jawab Heechul "Haissshh... orang-orang bodoh itu, aku harus memutar jalan lain lagi jika ingin ke rumah sakit..."

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Heechul memasuki rumah sakit dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Sungmin merasa ia benar-benar takut jika harus kembali menjalani terapi karena ia takut akan mengalami hal yang dulu ia rasakan. Terkurung dari dunia luar, tidak ada teman dan dianggap orang lemah yang selalu harus bergantung pada orang lain. Namun setidaknya Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa kini ada Eommanya yang tidak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena pekerjaan di perusahaan. Yang terpenting ia merasa nyaman dan aman selama ada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Sungmin sedikit mengalihkan sudut matanya ke arah Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hmm...?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah.. aniya..." Jawab Sungmin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Heechul

.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, namun ia dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap wajah Sungmin, ia kaitkan tangannya di tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin hingga membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya, namun dengan acuh Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil berjalan mengikuti Heechul.

.

.

"Nah Sungmin ah... namanya Dokter Park.. dia teman Appa..." Kata Heechul, Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar Heechul menyebut dirinya Appa.

"Ah... Ne... anneyong... Sungmin imnida..." Kata Sungminn mengulurkan tangan dan disambut dokter park dengan senyum hangat.

"Heechul ah... bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Sungmin sebentar aku akan memeriksa kondisinya, ah... mungkin tidak akan sebentar, aku juga harus memeriksa kondisi mentalnya, kau tak keberatan kan?" Tanya dokter Park

"Ah... Tentu... Cho.. mari kita keluar dari sini..!" ajak Heechul pada Kyuhyun

.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin pelan saat Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan ruangan dokter Park

"Tenang chagi, Eomma dan Kyuhyun akan menunggumu di luar... ne?" Heechul memegang pundak Sungmin hingga berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan Heechul. Terkadang ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Appa dan terkadang dengan sebutan Eomma.

"Kami menunggu diluar Min..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hingga akhirnya wajahnya hilang dari tatapan Sungmin karena ditarik Heechul.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Sungmin ah... kita akan segera mulai ne?" Tanya dokter Park dengan wajah misterius.

"Ne...?" Tanya Sungmin menatap penuh tanya pada dokter Park

"Maafkan aku Sungmin ah..."

Suara dokter park terdengar samar ditelinga Sungmin saat ia merasa jarum suntik masuk ke dalam kulitnya, hingga ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

3 Jam Kemudian

.

"Apa kau bilang? Dokter Park sedang berada di Ilsan? Lalu siapa yang aku temui tadi? Dan kemana putraku"

Heechul berteriak pada para perawat, dan dokter yang ada di sana berusaha mencari Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berlari dan memeriksa setiap kamar yang ada di lantai itu.

"Tuan... maafkan kami jika ada kesalahan, Dokter Park beberapa hari ini memang sedang dinas kerja di Ilsan.. beberapa hari ini memang saudara kembar dokter Park sering datang kemari untuk mengambil beberapa berkas dokter Park, mereka memang sama-sama bergelut di bidang kedokteran walau dia lebih dikenal sebagai penulis buku kedokteran. Kami akan menyelidikinya, keselamatan anak anda berada dalam tanggungan kami tuan. Maafkan atas kelalaian kami, dan kami akan segera menghubungi anda jika ada perkembangan selanjutnya"

Dokter yang sudah terlihat tua itu menjelaskan dengan wajah berkerut, ia nampak begitu faham dengan tipe orang seperti Heechul.

.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, dan Sungmin tidak ada dimanapun" Kata Kyuhyun frustasi dengan nafas terengah setelah berlari kesana kemari.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh hah?" Teriak Heechul "Kau menyukai Sungmin bukan, bodoh sekali kau Cho..! Sungmin hilang saat bersamamu..! kemana otakmu Cho..!" bentak Heechul membuat wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Perkataan Heechul memang benar, dan itu membuatnya merasa orang yang paling bodoh sedunia.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha menahan amarah pada dirinya sendiri dan pada Heechul. Apakah ini yang ditakutkan Sungmin? Ia terus berfikir dan kemungkinan terbesar mengapa Sungmin menghilang adalah karena Ayahnya. Seketika Kyuhyun melemas saat berfikir Sungmin tidak akan ada lagi disisinya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mengingat hidup yang akan ia lalui tanpa Sungmin, ia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang terus membentaknya. Ia jadi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk saat di kantor, mood Heechul bisa berubah dalam seperkian detik dan butuh mental yang kuat untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

"Oh Tuhaaaan Lee Sungmin.. mengapa kau harus terlahir dari namja sepertinya.. dan kau Lee Sungmin... dimana kau sekarang?" Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan sambil meremas rambutnya.

.

.

.

Drrtttt...

"Yeobseyo..." Kata Heechul tanpa melihat layar yang ada di handphonenya, ia sedang berada di pusat informasi rumah sakit setelah berbicara langsung pada dokter Park kenalannya melalui handphone.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Chuli ah..."

DEG

"Apa kau pembuat onar ini...? Kembalikan anakku bedebah..!" Teriak Heechul, membuat semua nyali orang yang mendengarnya menciut seketika.

"Sssst... aku yakin kau sekarang jadi pusat perhatian orang, untung anak kita tidak mewarisi sifatmu yang satu ini...ckckckck..."

"Kau masih bisa tertawa Hah..? Kubilang kembalikan Sungmin...!"

"Aku merindukanmu Chulie ah..."

DEG

"Aku membencimu, teganya kau mengambil Sungmin dariku lagi..." Kata Heechul dengan suara bergetar

"Kau berencana menikah dengan namja bermarga Tan itu bukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu..!"

"Itu urusankuu...!"

"Kau yang melepasku saat itu, jadi jangan membuat seolah-olah kaulah yang begitu hancur!"

Suara Heechul semakin terdengar bergetar, ia bahkan harus menjauh dari tempat keramaian untuk melepas semua yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku pernah bilang, aku sudah kehilangan sayapku saat kau tak bersamaku.. jadi jangan kau ambil sayapku yang lainnya dan pergi bersama namja Tan itu..." Suara Siwon terdengar lemah

"Kau membawa-bawa Sungmin! anak kita dalam masalah ini... ini sudah lama selesai Siwon ah... dan aku tak berencana membawa Sungmin kemanapun... Ya Tuhan Wonnie.. Sungmin harus segera di theraphy, jangan buat dia tertekan lagi...! kembalikan Sungmin denganku dan akan aku pastikan kau akan tetap bisa menengoknya... tolong Wonnie..." Heechul sedang berada tahap dimana ia sangat sabar saat bersama seseorang dengan nada memelasnya.

"Kali inikah maukah kau mendengarkanku Chulie ah...?"

Heechul terdiam, ia merasa Siwon akan kembali menempatkan pilihan yang sulit untuknya.

"Katakan...! apa...?"

"Maukah kau juga menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?"

"Cepat Katakan...! Tunggu...! Apakah Sungmin benar ada bersamamu?"

"Ne..."

Heechul terdiam sesaat, ini pasti akan membuatnya kembali terpojok, sejak dulu Siwon selalu menang darinya.. apapun... Siwon selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin ada bersamaku... aku sudah berbicara padanya... ia sudah melakukan terapi pertamanya sejak sejam yang lalu.. kau tak perlu menghawatirkannya... kami sudah membuat perjanjian.. kau boleh menemuinya dan menemaninya kapanpun kau mau...dan kau tak boleh membawa namja Tan itu bersamamu saat kau menemui Sungmin" Suara Siwon terdengar tegas dan congkak saat menyebut nama marga Hangeng

"Dia ada dimana?" Tanya Heechul

"Dia di rumah sakit kepercayaanku.. kau pasti tau.. Dokter Kim yang menanganinya... Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, aku memerintahkan sahabat dokter Kim membawanya dari rumah sakit itu...! aku tak yakin kau akan memberi izin jika aku melakukannya dengan baik-baik... ckckck"

"Kau hampir membuatku mati tuan Choi...!"

"Maafkan aku tuan Lee..." Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar nada kasar telah hilang dari suara Heechul

"Apa kau yakin Sungmin baik-baik saja dan menerima perjanjian kalian?" Tanya Heechul penuh selidik

"Hei jangan remehkan aku cantik... aku Ayahnya, aku yang membesarkannya... dia tentu tau betul betapa aku sangat menyayanginya..."

"Tutup mulutmu...!"

"Aku merindukanmu...!"

"..."

"Chuli ah..."

TUT

.

.

"Ckckck... dia tidak pernah berubah..."

Siwon hanya menatap Handphonenya dengan wajah sedih...

.

.

Drrttt...

From : Choi Siwon

Sungmin berpesan jangan katakan apapun pada seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, cukup katakan Sungmin sedang bersamaku.

Semoga kau bahagia bersama tuan Tan Hangeng

Saranghae my princess...

.

.

Heechul menatap malas saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang ada di layarnya.

To : Choi Siwon

Jaga Sungmin dengan baik, mungkin besok aku akan menemuinya..

Hangeng akan menjagaku dengan baik... dan jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi padaku... aku ingin muntah...

.

.

.

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Cho... Sungmin bersama Ayahnya... jangan khawatir..." Kata Heechul dingin "Aku akan pulang, dan sebaiknya kau juga pulang...! besok kau harus masuk kantor, dan jangan telat...!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Heechul dengan intens

"Apa? Sungmin bersama ayahnya? Dimana dia sekarang sanjangnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengguncang tubuh Heechul

"Kau kenapa? Dia bersama ayahnya dan dia aman bersama ayahnya.. jadi jangan khawatirkan anakku..!"

"Sanjangnim bilang aku tak usah mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal selama ini dia selalu ketakutan jika menyangkut ayahnya... sanjangnim dengan gampangnya mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, padahal selama ini dia tidak baik-baik saja... dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri, dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tak ia ketahui tanpa ia sadari, dan ia bisa menggigil saat ia mengingat moment ia bersama ayahnya dan segala kenangan buruk yang ditinggalkannya..!" Teriak Kyuhyun di hadapan Heechul, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya di hadapan bosnya sekaligus Ayah dari Sungmin.

"STOP...! Sungguh aku akan berfikir seribu kali jika kau memohon untuk menikahi anakku...! Kau pemarah...!"

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku seketika, ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya yang seakan bisa meledak dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja.

"Cho... besok kau masuk kerja... sekali lagi aku bilang Sungmin baik-baik saja bersama Ayahnya dan aku tidak tau dimana Siwon memberikan pengobatan pada Sungmin... jadi jangan berteriak dihadapanku lagi...! Cih... dan jangan mengkhawatirkannya karena Sungmin sudah sepakat untuk terapi bersama ayahnya" Ucap Heechul mencibir dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, sesungguhnya ia juga merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin merusak rencana Sungmin. Ia yakin Sungmin punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun dimana dia sekarang.

.

Drttttt

From : Choi Siwon

Jangan lupa untuk mengatakan pada pihak Rumah Sakit bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Aku rasa kau bisa mengatasi masalah yang kau buat karena kau terlalu gegabah kan... ckckck

.

"FUCK CHOI... dia selalu semaunya" Kesal Heechul sambil berjalan menuju pihak informasi Rumah Sakit dengan kaki yang menghentak.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Heechul memang beberapa kali menengok Sungmin ke rumah sakit setelah memastikan tak ada Siwon ditempat itu. Sungmin selalu memohon Heechul untuk sering menjenguknya, Heechul tahu benar bahwa Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu meminta Heechul bercerita perkembangan Kyuhyun seperti hari ini.

.

"Kata Dokter perkembanganmu sangat baik Min... kau terapi dengan teratur dan kau juga rutin meminum obat dokter dan obat herbal itu... Eomma senang..." Kata Heechul.

"Ne Eomma... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin sembuh..." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Heechul

"Pasti karena Cho...!"

Sungmin diam dan berusaha menyangkal ucapan Heechul dengan segera

"Ani... Aniya..."

"Kau tak bisa bohong padaku Sungmin ah..."

"Bagaimana keadaannya Eomma...?"

"Ckckck... lihat wajahmu memerah..."

"Eomma... Haishh..."

"Kkkk... dia jadi gila kerja karena kau tinggalkan, tidak sedikitpun waktu yang ia pakai untuk beristirahat... baru beberapa hari yang lalu Eomma mengangkatnya jadi direktur di cabang perusahaan Eomma yang baru... Eomma baru sadar dia sangat jenius, dia bahkan lebih jenius dari Ayahmu..." Kata Heechul membayangkan wajah frustasi Kyuhyun dan betapa mengerikannya Kyuhyun saat bekerja.

"Apa dia sehat...?" Tanya Sungmin terdengar pelan

"Ya... Eomma selalu memberikannya makanan saat ia lembur, ia akan selalu protes jika Eomma tidak memasang wajah yang lebih menyeramkan darinya... Hahahaha..."

"Kkkkk... Eomma sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun..."

"Jangan bandingkan Eomma dengan bocah setan itu...!"

"Hihihi... Eomma kapan aku bisa berhenti dari terapi ini?"

"Terapi akan selalu dilakukan, tetapi terapi intens ini akan berakhir bulan depan karena perkembangan sarafmu sangat bagus... itu yang dikatakan dokter..."

"Ah ne..." Sungmin begitu sumringah mendengarnya

"Apa ayahmu dan Kibum sering kemari?" Kata Heechul menyelidik

"Ne... Ayah hampir setiap hari setelah pulang bekerja, kkkk... Eomma selalu menjengukku dipagi hari agar tidak bertemu Appa kan? Hihihi... Kibum Eomma juga sering... dalam seminggu Kibum Eomma bisa kesini 4 hari, hampir seperti Eomma..." Sungmin menekankan bagian akhir ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Heechul.

"YAK... bocah nakal..! Jangan bandingkan Eomma dengan yeoja itu...!" Kata Heechul sambil mengacak sayang rambut Sungmin

"Hahahaha... Apa Eomma cemburu?"

"Tidak...!"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Appa, Eomma sudah punya Appa baru untukku... bawa dia kesini Eomma.. aku ingin melihat siapa namja yang bisa membuat Appa kadang uring-uringan... aku yakin dia pasti namja hebat yang bisa tahan menghadapi Eomma..."

"Haiss... bocah ini... dengan siapa kau belajar nakal seperti ini hah...?"

"Ampun Eomma... ampuuun..." Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak dan tertawa saat Heechul menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Eomma tidak diperbolehkan Ayahmu membawanya kesini, dia egois.. Kibum saja bisa menjengukmu semaunya..."

"Aku akan cepat sembuh Eomma, aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Appa baru..."

"Haisss..."

"Sungmin ah... kau harus memeriksakan dirimu..." Kata Heechul pelan dan sedikit gugup "Kau harus memeriksakan diri apakah kau mempunyai rahim seperti Eomma... itu akan membantumu untuk berhati-hati, dan kemungkinan Eomma akan punya cucu... kyaaa... karena Eomma yakin kau tak akan mau dengan yeoja" Kata Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya... "Eomma pulang ya..."

CUP

"Hahaha... akhirnya Eomma bisa membalasmu" Kata Heechul sambil berlalu saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang mulai memucat dan tegang.

.

.

**Aku harus memeriksa diri apakah aku punya rahim... astaga... dulu bukankah aku pernah... Oh Tuhan... Kyu... untung aku tidak hamil... aku harus segera memeriksanya, tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang pada Ayah...**

.

"Eommaaaa..." Teriak Sungmin saat menyadari Heechul baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Sudah 6 bulan sejak hari itu, hari yang membuat aku hilang arah, hari yang membuatku menganggap dunia ini sudah tak berwarna lagi. Aku membenci hari ini, karena ditanggal ini aku kehilangannya. Dia bersama ayahnya dan dia baik-baik saja, setidaknyaitulah yang selalu aku dengar dari Heechul Sanjangnim. Aku yakin sekali Heechul juga sering menemui Sungmin, tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa menemuinya.

.

Aku bukan orang bodoh, aku pernah mengikuti Heechul kemanapun selama beberapa bulan. Aku fikir dia bodoh, ternyata dia cerdik... aku bahkan beberapa kali tertangkap basah olehnya karena mengikutinya, terakhir kali aku menyerah mengikutinya karena yang kudapat justru bukan Sungmin, tapi teman kencannya yang berwajah oriental. Aku hampir memeluk namja itu saat namja itu berbaring di rumah sakit. Betapa bodohnya aku, dan semua berakhir tragis dengan mulut pedas Heechul yang berakhir di gendang telingaku.

.

Aku tak habis akal, aku juga beberapa kali memeriksa rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Aku yakin Sungmin ada di Seoul, tapi aku baru sadar Choi Siwon pasti punya rekan bisnis yang banyak dan memungkinkan dia untuk memanipulasi data rumah sakit dan sebagainya. Aku bukan tandingannya jika menyangkut kekuasaan.

.

Heechul Sajangnim benar-benar tak terduga, beberapa hari yang lalu aku diangkat menjadi direktur cabang perusahaannya yang baru. Setelah beberapa kali naik jabatan aku akhirnya menduduki jabatan ini. Aku semakin terlarut dengan pekerjaan, karena hanya dengan bekerja aku bisa sedikit membuang kecemasan dan kerinduanku pada Sungmin. Walau kadang kalanya aku masih mampir ke kafe Yunho hyung untuk sekedar minum wine dan capuchino hangat kesukaanku.

.

.

Karena jabatan ini aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, meeting yang melibatkan perusahaanku yang juga ikut terlibat kerjasama dengan perusahaan besarnya bersama perusahaan lainnya. Aku bisa membacanya, rahang yang tegas, otot yang keras, tatapan yang bisa mempengaruhi orang dalam sekejap mata. Hanya senyum manisnya yang ia turunkan pada Sungmin. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh benci, orang yang bisa membuat orang bertekuk lutut terhadap apa yang ia keluarkan melalui ucapannya. Berwibawa mungkin, tapi tidak akan terlihat seperti itu padaku mengingat betapa Sungmin begitu takut pada sosok tinggi itu. Aku semakin menghawatirkannya, apakah Sungmin baik-baik saja... bagaimana terapi yang ia jalani. Aku bodoh memang... tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya... aku tak akan meninggalkannya... dan aku akan menunggunya... karena aku percaya, Sungmin pasti akan kembali. Dengan kekuatan itu aku menjabat tangan Choi Siwon diakhir meeting dan menatap matanya dengan tajam, aku bisa melihat kerutan di dahinya saat aku meremas tangannya dengan kuat

"Cho Kyuhyun... senang bekerja sama denganmu, tuan Choi Siwon..." Kataku, tapi entah mataku yang salah, aku melihat seringaian dari wajahnya saat aku menyebutkan namaku.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim..."

"Ya Luna... masuklah..." aku berkata setelah mendengar ketukan dari sekretarisku

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan..."

"Siapa...?"

"Dia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya... dan bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan tuan.."

"Yeoja?" Aku bertanya seperti itu karena memang banyak yeoja akhir-akhir ini yang tergila-gila padaku... aku bahkan hampir mati karena serangan jantung saat baru-baru ini ada yeoja yang bisa masuk flatku, karena itu dengan rekomendasi Heechul sajangnim aku membeli apartemen untuk keselamatanku. Heechul bilang dia akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Entahlah... aku merasa yang ia maksud adalah Sungmin.

.

"Bukan Sajangnim... Hmm... aku juga bingung... aku fikir juga yeoja, tapi ternyata namja"

DEG

"Suruh dia masuk...!"

Entah apa yang aku fikirkan aku merasa gugup saat Luna mengatakan tersebut, aku langsung mengingat Sungmin karena aku memang pernah mengalami itu saat pertama kali bertemu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke mejanya menunggu tamu yang dikatakan Luna

"Hihihi..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang terunduk karena melihat berkas dihadapannya saat mendengar cekikikan suara dari arah depan

CKLEK

"Pintunya aku kunci..."

DEG

.

.

"Kau mengesalkan... mengapa hanya diam seperti itu, mengapa tak memelukku?"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di kursi kebesarannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia hanya merasa masih dalam mimpi... Sungmin... Sungmin yang ia rindukan kini ada di hadapannya dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam dan dengan rambut hitam yang menutup dahinya.

"Haiss... kau benar-benar membuatku kesal tuan Cho...! aku pulang saja...!"

GREB

Sungmin baru akan membalik tubuhnya saat ia rasa sebuah tangan kokoh menariknya ke dalam pelukannya

"Min..."

"Aku sudah bilang... aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih banyak... biar saja tuan Choi yang sombong itu yang aku repotkan... kkkk..."

"Aku... sangat... merindukanmu..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil terus merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tak henti-hentinya menghirup bau harum dari rambut Sungmin.

"Aku juga..." jawab Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun

"Hei.. kau tambah berisi..." Canda Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun

"Salahkan Eommamu yang mengatur makananku jika aku di kantor..."

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu" Kata Sungmin

"Bagaimana kabar terapimu...? Kau sehat? Oh Sungmin... apa Ayahmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik... apakah.. apakah... Oh Tuhan... aku mencintaimu..."

"Kyu... Eummmp..."

Tanpa aba-aba.. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin pelan meluapkan kerinduannya yang menumpuk.

"Kyu... euumm...berhenti"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya dan menyatukan dahi mereka bersamaan...

"Aku tak bisa menahannya maaf..."

"Kita sambung di flat saja..." kata Sungmin gugup

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pelan sudut bibir Sungmin

"Kau nampak nakal..."

BLUSH

"Sungguh... aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

.

Tok tok tok

"Cho Kyuhyun... kau gantikan aku rapat hari ini...!

Heechul membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan kuncinya dan memicingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Sungmin

"Eomma..." Kata Sungmin

"Baik Sajangnim..." Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah, ia bersumpah akan mengganti kunci ruangannya setelah rapat

"Sungmin... mari ke apartemen Eomma... Eomma meminta janjimu waktu itu..." Titah Heechul yang hanya dibalas Sungmin dengan anggukan kecil

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jemput Sungmin di apartemenku tuan Cho..!" Kata Heechul "Dan kau Lee Sungmin, lupakan rencanamu untuk punya anak sekarang...!" Kata Heechul sarkastik

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang difikirkan anak dan orang tua yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu Kyu..." Kata Sungmin hingga akhirnya tangannya ditarik Heechul

.

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen ini?" Tanya Sungmin setelah di jemput Kyuhyun di apartemen Heechul dan menghabiskan seharian bercerita dengan Eomma dan calon Appa barunya Tan Hangeng...

"Ne... Bagaimana dengan Tuan Tan?"

"Dia sangat baik... lebih baik dari Appa, pantas saja Eomma luluh padanya... ckckck..."

"Aku akan mandi, apa kau ingin minum? Kau bisa ambil di dapur apa yang kau inginkan" Kata Kyuhyun melaju ke kamar mandi

"Ne... aku bisa melakukannya..." Kata Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan mencari Sungmin di dapur tapi makhluk imut itu tidak ada, begitu pula di ruang tengah. Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Min... kau di kamar?"

"Ne..."

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat memasuki kamarnya saat melihat Sungmin hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya, sedangkan bawah tubuhnya hanya tertutup dengan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat Sungmin berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan mengekspos paha putihnya yang bersih.

"Apa setelah ini aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup mendekati Sungmin

"Mengapa harus mengantarku, aku ingin menginap disini..!"

DEG

"A... ah... baiklah..." Ucap Kyuhyun gugup akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sambil membawa notebook kesayangannya berusaha menahan nyeri di bawah perutnya.

.

"Kau bekerja disaat ada aku..? Menyebalkan...!" Kata Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"A...ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan sayang..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghapus keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya, ia merasa panas... yah bahkan diruangan yang ber AC semuanya terasa panas saat ada sumber panas yang sedang terlihat elok di hadapannya dan membuat nafsunya meningkat.

Sungmin masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai berfikir, ia menggesekkan kakinya dengan kaki putih pucat Kyuhyun dan menempelkan juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam di kaki Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin manja

"Ne... ah... Min..." Kata Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

"Letakkan notebook itu dimeja, atau aku akan mengambil celanaku dan pergi dari apartemen ini"

"Oke...!" dengan sigap Kyuhyun meletakkan notebooknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin untuk merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun dibalik boxernya menusuk-nusuk paha dalamnya "Mengapa kau jadi nakal Eoh?"

"Ohhh... Kyuuu...Enngghh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menindih tubuhnya dan menggesekkan kemaluan mereka.

"Kau masih ingat dulu kita pernah..."

"Ya..."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun bertanya Sungmin memotongnya dan melepaskan baju yang dipakai Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun melepaskan kemeja Sungmin.

"Jelaskan.. mengapa Heechul bilang kau ingin hamil?"

CUP

"Oooooh... ahhh... Kyu..." Sungmin tak berkutik saat gesekan dibawah tubuhnya bertambah kasar dan jari Kyuhyun memelintir nipplenya "A..aku punya rahim..." Jawab Sungmin terbata "Aku bisa hamil seperti Eomma... a..aku... oh..." Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dalamnya "Mana bisa aku bercerita jika kau... Ohhh... Kyu..."

"Kkkkk... aku tak sabar... kita sambung ceritanya setelah satu ronde ok..!"

.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat menikmati kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, betapa mengertinya Kyuhyun dan betapa lembutnya ia melakukannya... hingga menggiring Sungmin kepuncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Bagaimana junior Kyuhyun menusuk mengenai prostatnya dan membuat ia meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dengan keras.

.

"Aku kadang bosan diperebutkan Eomma dan Appa, jika aku hamil aku bisa menikah dengamu dan bebas dari teriakan mereka berdua yang masing-masing ingin memilikiku Kyu... aku benci melihat mereka berperang mulut.. kkkk..."

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil kali ini Min..."

"Kya... Kyuuuuu... Ahhhhhhhhh..."

.

Drrttt...

TUT

Kyuhyun mengambil Hp yang ada di samping bantalnya, sementara Sungmin masih terengah setelah klimaks keduanya

"TUAN CHO...! DIMANA SUNGMIN?" TERIAK HEECHUL "KAU TIDAK MENGANTARNYA KE TEMPAT SIWON!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan Hp dari telinganya, ia merasa gendang telinganya akan retak jika mendengar suara Heechul barusan

"Matikan saja..!" Kata Sungmin pelan

TUT

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan

"Apa kau benar-benar sembuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin

"Ne... hanya tinggal terapi perbulan yang singkat" senyum Sungmin

.

.

Drttttt

TUT

"Sungmin... kau dimana...?"

"Mmhhh..."

"DIMANA CHO ITU? APPA AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA... KALIAN DIMANA?" Teriak Siwon

TUT

.

"Aku sengaja membeli apartemen tanpa diketahui Eommamu..." Kata Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Tunggu...! Kata Sungmin "Kau Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polos seakan kembali tak mengingat Kyuhyun

DEG

"Aku Suamimu..." Jawab Kyuhyun lantang

"Kyaa... ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh saat Kyuhyun kembali menghentakkan juniornya di hole sempitnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk chapter yang membosankan ini... aku benar-benar minta maaf jika pada chapter ini langsung FIN, aku memang sengaja menamatkan FF ini karena aku tiba-tiba kehilangan imajinasiku. Mungkin karena sudah sangat lama tidak aku lanjutkan... maafkan author yang sangat telat mengupdate...

**Thanks to**

**Lee13ming, Paijem, Maximumelf, Cho Na Na, Zahra Amelia, Miyoori29, Lee hyun soo, Tiasicho, lia, kyutamins, MissELFVIP, ndah951231, kyuminjoy, reaRelf, winecouple, triple lee, evilbunny, Desita, ririn chubby, chu, sitara1083, ZaAra evilKyu, kyumin saranghae, adette, sholania dinara, HARABOEJI, Minry, Yefah Joyers Clouds, GyuRyn, Princess Pumpkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, Cho Sa Min, jiraniats, 137137137, minnie kyumin, YuniNJ, evil vs bunny, epildedo, choi yeon woo, Chanmoody, icha siievil, kimteechul, Dessykyumin, QQ Kyuminshipper, BunnyChoKyumin, KYUMINTS, KimShippo, namikazekushina422, **

**Gomawo udah mau review... kalian adalah satu-satunya semangatku untuk terus menulis dan memperbaiki tulisanku...**


End file.
